Why Wait
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: "I'm not too sure," I whispered. "Why Beth, why wait? Let's do this," He said. Beth Phoenix/David Hart Smith. Spin-off to Never Let You Fall and Never Alone
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Welcome to the spin off from Never Let You Fall and You're Never Alone! This story is focusing on... duh duh duh... Beth Phoenix and Harry Smith! Please don't be too hard on me, but this was legitimately begging to be written. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters (not introduced yet) and the plot :)**

**So read and review away! :)**

* * *

><p>How I got into this predicament, I have no idea. All I know is that here I am, locked in a spare dressing room with my best friend's cousin, a man five years my junior. He didn't show it though, if anything, he was more mature than me most of the times. Should I be calling this a predicament though? I didn't quite mind it actually. As of right now, there is no place that I would rather be.<br>"Kiss me," He murmured. I obliged instantly, allowing my mouth to taste his carefully, but with little hesitancy. This is what I had wanted for a long time. His mouth moved from mine and attached to my neck. I sighed under the feel of his lips, my eyes opening lazily and staring at the wall in front of me blankly. I softly scratched his back with the tips of my acrylic nails, causing him to emit a low growl. I looked up at his beautiful brown eyes and I saw only one thing... desire.  
>"We're not doing this now," I whispered, slightly panting. He nodded his head and linked his fingers with mine before leaning in for a brief, sweet kiss.<br>"You're amazing Nix," He said, causing me to blush. It was amazing, Harry Smith knew how to make me, the 'Glamazon' blush with just one look and a few whispered words.

* * *

><p>Harry and I spent all afternoon in that locker room. We had gotten to know every single thing about each other (the stuff we didn't already know anyway) and now here we were, in the middle of a makeout session. Harry was sitting against the door and I was straddling him. The kisses were new to both of us and we couldn't get enough of them. The sudden and rather quick arrival of knocking on the door caused us to both freeze instantly and I stared deeply into his eyes.<br>"Beth are you in there?" Gail called out, curiosity filling her tone.  
>"Yeah," I called out.<br>"Are we all still coming to your room for the movie marathon? We invited some of the boys and I messaged Harry but he hasn't written back yet." Gail informed me.  
>"Uh, yeah, we'll definitely be doing the movie marathon still. You have my room key, let yourselves in. I'm going to be an extra fifteen minutes." I said.<br>"Okay love, do you have a ride back?" Gail said.  
>"Yeah I do, see you soon Gail!" I called out. After hearing her footsteps, I leant forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.<br>"We've got uh... five minutes before we've gotta go and act normal." I said, pouting softly.  
>"Why can't we act like a couple?" He asked. I ran my hand down his arm and looked down at his chest. His fingers found their way under my chin and he lifted my head up softly.<br>"Why can't we act like a couple?" He repeated, his voice softening.

"It's not what you think Harry, I want to so much. I want to be able to touch you, hug you and kiss you in front of them all but I also want to talk to Natalie about it. She's my best friend Harry, and she's your cousin." I said. Harry nodded his head and smiled at me softly before initiating another kiss.  
>"I agree but it's gonna be hard not kissing you. That's all I want to do now," He murmured against my lips. I smiled and stood up, hearing his groan in protest and smirking.<br>"You can always stay afterwards," I said, looking down at him. He stood up and enveloped me in a massive hug.  
>"I'd like that," He said, kissing the top of my head. I blushed and walked over to grab my bag.<br>"I'll leave first and meet you at your rental because you are my ride back to the hotel buddy," I said. Just before I opened the door, Harry pushed me back against it and planted kisses all over my face. I squealed and giggled as he did it, trying to squirm from his warm grip. He grinned at me brightly and opened the door.  
>"There, now I think I can wait until the rest of the people that will be in your room leave before I attack you again." He said. I laughed and pushed him.<br>"Bye Nixxy," He called out as I walked down the hallway. I narrowed my eyes and spun around to face him, amusement written all over his face.  
>"Stop calling me Nixxy," I said, before continuing to walk down the hallway. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and I knew that it was Harry so I ignored it.<p>

* * *

><p>Having Harry in the same room as me and not being able to kiss him was torturous. The hotel room I had managed to get was pretty decent and I walked into my bedroom, leaving everyone else out in the living area. I was going to get changed when all of a sudden, the door connecting to the bathroom opened and Harry came in. I smiled at him softly and he held his arms out. I walked into them gratefully and sighed happily.<br>"I needed to hold you," He murmured. I nodded and closed my eyes, listening to his heart pounding in his chest.  
>"I don't wanna go back out there," I said.<br>"You have to," He said softly. I shook my head and pouted.  
>"Don't make me," I said.<br>"Nix, I promise you that I will be here after they all leave anyway. You see that bed?" Harry said, turning me around and pointing towards it with one hand, whilst the other rested on my hip. I nodded my head and he pulled me back against him, as tight as he possibly could.  
>"After they all leave, I will carry you to that very bed and I will cuddle and kiss you until you fall asleep." He said. I looked back at him and gently kissed his jaw line.<br>"Please, stop it," He murmured.  
>"Why?" I asked, kissing his jaw again. He finally pushed himself away from me and smirked.<br>"Later," He replied. I nodded and motioned for him to leave.  
>"Why do I have to leave?" He asked.<br>"I'm getting changed." I said. I saw his eyes brighten and I shook my head.  
>"Get your butt out Baby Bulldog!" I teased playfully. He rolled his eyes and went back through to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>After everyone left, I looked over at Harry and saw that he was fast asleep on the ground. Knowing it would only hurt him in the morning; I bent down and gently shook his head. He rolled over, his head landing in my lap and he looked up at me blearily.<br>"Nix," He groaned.  
>"Come on, you're gonna get a backache. Come to bed Mister Smith," I said. Harry got up and stumbled to the bedroom and I followed after him. As I stepped into the room, he tackled me into a hug and I squealed. He lifted me up and gently placed me in the bed. I felt him get in behind me and I turned to face him. I bit my lip nervously and then looked up at him, pressing my lips against his.<br>"What is this," I asked when I pulled away.  
>"This would be a relationship." He said.<br>"You really want to be in a relationship with me?" I asked disbelief evident in my tone.  
>"Yeah, I really want to be in a relationship with you Nix, I wouldn't have let it go this far otherwise," Harry replied. I smiled and kissed him again.<br>"Goodnight Nixxy," He said after our makeout session.  
>"Beth," I said, allowing my pout to reappear.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, goodnight _Beth_," He said. I smiled and settled into his arms.

* * *

><p>There was still one hurdle up ahead that both of us needed to confront head on. That hurdle was named Natalie Katherine Neidhart. Would she be happy that her best friend was dating her cousin? As Harry's breath evened out, telling me that he was asleep, I kept my eyes wide open, as I thought about the possible scenarios of Natalie's reaction.<p>

I could only hope that it would be a positive reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you guys go! First chapter of Why Wait! I hope you all enjoyed and please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! Welcome to the spin off from Never Let You Fall and You're Never Alone! This story is focusing on... duh duh duh... Beth Phoenix and Harry Smith! Please don't be too hard on me, but this was legitimately begging to be written. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters (not introduced yet) and the plot :)**

**So read and review away! :)**

* * *

><p>I stepped off the plane and hid a yawn behind my hand. It was still freezing here in Florida, something I wasn't a fan of. Harry had told me that he was going to be meeting me here. I stepped inside and smiled when the heat hit my body. I saw Harry standing near the door and I sighed in relief. I quickly rushed over to him and we walked to the luggage pick up silently. All I wanted to do was hug and kiss him but I couldn't until we were in the privacy of the car.<br>"I'll grab your bag Nix, go wait near the exit." Harry said. I nodded and walked over to the exit. I turned and watched Harry as he grabbed my bag and quickly made his way over to me. I stepped out after him and we made it to the car without any fans recognizing us, a real achievement in its own right. He had parked in one of the private car parks, and there was no-one around. He placed my bag in the back seat of the car and I got in the passenger seat. I was about to shut the door when he stopped me. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine and I moaned, trying to pull him closer. Finally, he pulled away and I pouted at him.  
>"I missed you." I whispered.<br>"I missed you as well babe, let me get you back home before I'm all over you and vice versa." He said. I smirked and nodded my head. I could wait five minutes or so.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at Harry's house, it was pouring in rain. We rushed out of his car and ran inside, not worry about my luggage. Somehow, we still managed to get drenched. Harry laughed and walked upstairs. I followed him and saw him heading into his room. I stepped in after him and saw him taking his shirt off. I froze and watched him closely, eyeing every bit of his body. A whimper escaped my throat softly and he turned around, his eyes met mine and he grinned.<br>"Come here babe," He said, his arm outstretched. I walked over and allowed his hands to lift my shirt over my head. I kept my hands on his chest and his hand went to the zipper on my pencil skirt. His lips brushed the tip of my nose and I closed my eyes.  
>"You want this off as well?" He asked. I looked at him hesitantly. His eyes when he gasped.<p>

I stood there with Harry kneeling in front of me for a few minutes and no words were exchanged. My eyes snapped open when I felt his fingers lightly brushing against my scars. I looked down at him and he stood up, looking me directly in my eyes. I felt them welling up with tears as I tried to answer his silent questions.  
>"When I was with Michael..." I managed to get out before bursting into tears. Harry's arms wrapped around me and comforted me.<br>"Please don't tell Nattie," I finally managed to get out. Harry's eyes widened and he pulled me over to the bed, allowing me to sit and he knelt in front of me, still in his wet pants  
>"Nattie doesn't know babe?" He asked. I shook my head and ran my hand down his face.<br>"Michael broke me. I'm Nattie's rock and she's mine and knowing that would have broken her heart." I said.

* * *

><p>"Baby, Nattie would have helped you!" Harry said.<br>"I know but Michael would have killed me. He hated me, he said I was ugly, fat, manly and a worthless slut." I sniffed. Harry frowned and pulled me into a kiss, his hands resting on the very top of my thighs. I got a bit nervous so I pulled away from him and shifted over to the other side of the bed, lifting my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. Harry stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers. I closed my eyes as he changed out of his wet pants. I heard soft footsteps and then felt his huge hand rest on top of my hands.  
>"Come with me for a second," He murmured. I shook my head and he pulled me up easily. I reluctantly allowed him to walk me into the bathroom, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. He turned me slightly and stopped me right in front of the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want you to look up and in the mirror." Harry murmured in my ear, kissing it softly. I listened to what he said and I looked into my own eyes in the mirror. Harry was standing right behind me.<br>"You said Michael hated you, called you ugly, fat, manly and a worthless slut right?" He said softly. I nodded my head and the tears kept running freely down my face. Harry's lips pressed against my ear again and I allowed my eyes to connect with his, through the mirror.  
>"Well, this is what I think... I think that you are absolutely beautiful from your head to your toes. Your smile is infectious. It makes me smile every time that I see it. The multiple ways your eyes light up when you're happy and the slight blush you get across your cheeks when someone pays you a compliment just make me think of how beautiful you are inside and out." Harry said. I bit my lip and watched as he placed his hands on my hips. I hesitantly placed my hands on his and our fingers entwined. He stood silently for a while and then he moved our hands up to my shoulders.<br>"Let's move on to this sexy body," He murmured. His hands moved slowly down my chest and moved to my waist, gliding down. The sensation was unbelievable; I shivered slightly and felt Harry step into me. As his hands rested at the top of my panties, I let out a barely audible whimper.  
>"You aren't fat or manly Nixxy, you are sexy. Your curves are beautiful; they make you who you are. You're the sexiest woman I have ever seen! Oh, and there is no way you are a worthless slut. You are special to me Nix." Harry said. I looked up at him and allowed his lips to brush against mine.<br>"Thank you," I murmured.

* * *

><p>Harry and I spent the rest of the day cuddled up in bed. I knew that I had to go to Nattie's house soon and I didn't want to leave. Harry must have realized that I needed to leave as well because he squeezed me tightly and then he released me. I pouted and he laughed.<br>"Do you really think that you'll get your own way by pouting at me?" He asked. I shook my head and sat up.  
>"Can you get me my clothes?" I asked.<br>"You left some here last week bub; you don't need to go out into the rain." Harry said. I nodded and stood up, walking over to his dresser. He followed behind me and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.  
>"Tell Nattie," He murmured. I looked up at him, my eyes widening slightly as he nodded his head.<br>"Tell her?" I repeated. He nodded again and kissed my nose.  
>"I'm tired of sneaking around bub. I want her to know, I want TJ to know. Actually, I want everyone to know but we can only do that… if you are ready." Harry said. I watched him closely and he smiled at me.<br>"It will be better if Nattie knows," I murmured. Harry nodded and rubbed my back.  
>"Will she be mad?" I asked. Harry shook his head and I smiled.<br>"I'll tell her." I said. Harry grinned and kissed me deeply before slightly smacking my butt.  
>"Get some clothes on and I'll take you over there to tell her." He said. I nodded and got my clothes out.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here bub." Harry said, after he pulled into the driveway. I looked up at Nattie and TJ's house nervously and Harry squeezed my hand.<br>"Do you want me to come in as well when you tell her?" He offered.  
>"No, its okay, I'll do it. I don't want her to be annoyed at you as well. I'll uh… call you later?" I said. Harry leant over and gave me a quick kiss.<br>"She won't be mad. And I'll be waiting for your call bub." He said. I nodded and got out of the car. I got my bag out and then I waved as he drove out of the driveway. I got to the door and was shocked to see Nattie standing there behind the screen.  
>"What was that?" She asked. I could sense a slight attitude and I tensed up slightly.<br>"What was what Nat?" I said, my voice inadvertently getting higher.  
>"I just saw you kissing my cousin."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... Nattie saw them kissing!<br>****Thankyou goes out to my reviewers: WhitneySheree, NattieKiddFan (my lover), niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, sheelagh murphy and Claire O'Mack. Also a big thanks to those who alerted it. :) I'll have a new chapter next Friday for you all :) Read and review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of Why Wait! Sorry that you all had to wait for it but it's here now! So please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"You saw that?" I said nervously, as she opened the screen door. She nodded and motioned for me to come inside. I walked inside quickly and saw TJ playing with Jaymie in the living area.<p>

"So, what's going on?" Natalie asked, turning to look at me.

"Uh, well I think that it's pretty easy to realize what's going on Nattie. I'm dating your cousin." I said. Nattie crossed her arms and she shot a look to TJ,

"How long has it been?" Nattie asked me.

"It's been two months. I wanted to tell you Nat, I really did!" I said.

"Yet you didn't. Why didn't you tell me?" Nattie said.

"I... I was scared what your reaction was going to be." I admitted.

"You are unbelievable," Nattie said, shaking her head. I felt my eyes well up with tears and my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw that it was Harry.

**Message me if you want me to come back bub. Xx**

"Who's that?" Nattie asked.

"Harry," I said, not being able to hide the smile that crossed my face.

"Get him back around here," Nattie said. I nodded and sent him a text telling him to come back around.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at the house, I looked up at Nattie worriedly. Harry didn't even knock; he came right in and walked right up to Nattie, getting in her face. My eyes widened and I quickly moved in between them.<p>

"Harry," I squeaked, placing my hand on his chest. He looked down at me and I saw his brown eyes full of anger and concern.

"Babe, you're overreacting." I whispered. All of a sudden, Nattie pushed me out of the way and she slapped her younger cousin across the face.

"You think you can disrespect me like that?" Her husky voice yelled. I watched stunned as they started a yelling match. Finally, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see TJ standing there.

"Come in the kitchen and have a drink," TJ said calmly. I nodded and followed him inside the kitchen. He poured me a cup of coffee and I took it gratefully.

"She's upset that you guys have waited this long to tell her," TJ said, looking at me.

"How long has she known?" I asked.

"Since just before Christmas," TJ admitted. My mouth dropped open and he nodded his head.

"We're happy for you guys, you know we are. We just... we wished that you didn't have to hide it from us. We are your best friends and all we wanted was for you two to share your happiness with us." TJ said. I nodded and bit my lip as I heard the two cousins still yelling.

"You wanna go grab your girl and I'll grab my man, calm them down and we'll try and talk about it rationally in ten minutes?" I asked. TJ nodded and we abandoned our coffees as we went into the danger zone.

* * *

><p>"Babe, stop it!" I heard TJ say. I walked over to Harry and looked up into his chocolate eyes.<p>

"We all need to calm down, regroup, and then we can talk about this like adults. Without waking Jaymie up." I said. Harry nodded his head and he gripped my hand softly, pulling me out of the room.

"Baby, can you please calm down? Nattie is your cousin and she doesn't deserve to be yelled at like this." I said. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded his head quickly in agreement. I reached up and stroked the back of his hair.

"Thank you," I whispered, before pressing my lips against his. As his lips moved against my own, I melted against him and realised that I really did love this man. Not only did I realise that, I also realised that it terrified me. How could I already be in love with Harry Smith? I slowly pulled away and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Come back to my house tonight." He said, his eyes still shut. I quickly kissed him again in agreement and his eyes opened. I buried my face into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bethie, can I have a word with you and Harry?" I heard Natalie say. I turned around and looked at her. She was wiping her face free of tears and I agreed. Harry motioned to the front patio and both of us followed him out there.

"Okay, Beth and Harry, I owe the both of you a huge apology. TJ told me that you now know how long I've known and the reason I blew up is because... Bethie, you are my best friend and Harry, you are my cousin. Of course I was going to love the idea of you guys being together but you hid it from me. Am I that much of a bitch that you felt that you had to hide it from me?" Nattie said. I shook my head and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"No Nattie it's just.. I know that you see Harry as a baby brother to you and I know that you are protective of him. I just... I dunno, I didn't think that you would approve of me being with him. Don't blame Harry for us hiding it from you, it was my choice." I informed her. Nattie enveloped me into another hug and I felt her lips drop a kiss in my hair.

"As long as you and my baby cousin are happy, I'm happy. I'm happy that you guys are happy together." She whispered into my ear.

"Can we just start over and forget any of this ever happened?" Nattie said. Both Harry and I smiled at her and nodded our heads. TJ came out and he grinned at us.

"The pool's heated up, are we gonna have some fun?" He asked. I looked at Harry and he shrugged. Nattie squealed with excitement and dragged me inside. We gushed about our boys like little schoolgirls as we got changed into bikinis and then we made our way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>As we walked into their heated pool room, I saw Harry's eyes nearly pop out of his head. I smiled at him shyly and Nattie and I slowly walked into the shallow end of the pool.<br>"You do realise that TJ and I will end up being all over each other right?" Nattie said. I grinned and looked at Nattie.  
>"If you get to be like that, then so do Harry and I." I replied. Nattie nodded and I felt Harry's strong arms wrap around me. I smirked at Nattie and she rolled her eyes as I turned around in Harry's arms. Harry grinned brightly and he motioned to the far corner.<br>"Come sit with me over there," He murmured. I nodded and swam over to the corner, hearing Harry behind me. I made it to the step and turned around, just as Harry got over to me. I allowed him to sit down and then he pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him easily and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"Nix," Harry growled, before attaching his lips to mine. I was suddenly experiencing things I'd never experienced before and I pulled back quickly, licking my lips and backing up to the wall of the little seat. Harry watched me carefully and waited for my reaction. I held my breath and then nodded my head nervously. He came over to me and hovered over me in the water. I could feel one of his legs between mine and shivered slightly.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you," Harry whispered. I nodded and placed my hands on the top of his board shorts. I pulled him as close as possible to me and cupped his cheek with my hand.<br>"Baby," I whispered, falling silent and allowing my eyes to say what I wanted to.  
>"Nixxy, you know that I'm not going to hurt you right?" Harry said. I nodded my head and he kissed me softly.<br>"Then trust me," He whispered. I bit my lip and allowed him to attack my neck with kisses. His lips were unbelievable and knew exactly what to do to make me feel special.  
>"I love you," He said. I froze, stunned, and he pulled back to look at me, a smirk on his face.<br>"I know that you're not going to say it back right now, I just want you to know that I do love you Beth and I'm always going to love you." He said. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I heard whispers behind me. I looked up to see that Nattie and TJ were trying to sneakily make their way to the spa, Nattie's arm covering her naked top half.

* * *

><p>"Looks like your cousin and her fiance are having a lot of fun." I said, motioning to them. Harry shook his head and moved to sit next to me.<br>"Yeah," He said. I knew that he was disappointed with my reaction and I slid off the step into the water in front of him, running my hands up and down his thighs.  
>"I think... that we should have our own fun," I said, smirking up at him. He grinned and easily picked me up, sitting me down in his lap and capturing my lips with his. I moaned and felt his hands running all over my body. All my fears went away and all I wanted at this moment was Harry. And judging from where I was sitting, I could tell that he was wanting me just as much.<br>"Harry," I murmured, breaking our kiss. I heard him sigh and felt him start to back away but I moved closer to him.  
>"Don't you dare move away from me!" I whispered. Harry smirked and raised his eyebrow.<br>"What you said earlier, I feel it too. I'm just not strong enough to say it back to you just yet." I murmured. Harry went to speak but I silenced him with a kiss. His hands started roaming again and I shivered once more at the contact.  
>"You're amazing," I said against his lips.<br>"Um... guys... that is our pool." I heard Nattie say. I jumped away from Harry and blushed madly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
>"Young love," TJ cooed before they both walked off. I looked at Harry and he kissed me again."<br>"I guess we're not going to have amazing pool sex!" He said. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest. He grinned and held me close to him. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for being so accepting of us," I said to Nattie as I gave her a hug goodbye.<br>"Well... eventually at least," Harry laughed, picking my bag up. Nattie shrugged her shoulders and laughed.  
>"I'll see you guys tomorrow then," She said, pushing us out the door and shutting it.<br>"What's tomorrow Harry?" I asked, confusion apparent all over my face.  
>"It's uh... tomorrow is the Hart family dinner at Ellie's house. It's also the day that we are going to introduce you, the love of my life, to my whole family as my girlfriend." He said. I gulped and looked down at my feet. Today I had to teal with Natalie and now I'm being thrown into the deep end by being introduced to the entire Hart family?<p>

Looks like my week away with Harry was sure going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, that is Chapter 3. My disclaimer is I own nothing. NattieKiddFan currently has temporary ownage of Harry Smith but I'll get him back. So read and review!<strong>

**~TheDynastyGirl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of Why Wait! At least the wait isn't as long as last time! :) WARNING: Something happens in the shower. Children shouldn't read. But everyone should thank the amazing NattieKiddFan for writing that part of the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you home?" I heard my Mom's voice call out. I rolled over and felt my body bump into someone else's. Opening my eyes, I saw Beth still fast asleep and I smiled. I reached over and gently pushed her hair out of her face. She looked unbelievably peaceful when she was sleeping. I watched as her lips formed a soft pout and she exhaled softly. I grinned and watched as her eyes fluttered open softly.<br>"Hey you," I whispered. Beth smiled shyly and I moved my hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. Just as my lips lightly brushed over hers, my bedroom door flung open and I sat up, shielding Beth. As my eyes became adjusted to the light, I glared at the two guilty subjects standing at the door, my little sister with a look of pure shock and my Mom, a look of pure anger across her features.  
>"What are you guys doing? Haven't you heard of knocking, I could have been doing something!" I nearly growled at them.<br>"Since when have you been going out with her?" Mom asked.  
>"Since the first week of December Mom." I said, rubbing my hand across my face and turning back to look at Beth. She was blushing and looking down at her lap.<br>"And you never told me about her? Can't be a real serious relationship then," Mom said. My jaw dropped open and Beth's eyes snapped up, looking at me with hurt and betrayal. I stared at her for a few moments and then she bit her lip, slowly standing up and making her way to the bathroom.  
>"I think we all need to go into the kitchen now. Have ourselves a bit of a family meeting." I said. Mom turned and headed out and I looked at my little sister.<br>"Check on Beth first." She said, before following Mom out of my doorway.

* * *

><p>"Beth?" I said, knocking on the door. There was no answer and I faintly heard the shower running through the door. I slowly opened it and saw her silhouette in the shower. Gulping softly, I leant up against the bathroom counter and I heard her sniffling.<br>"Looks like none of the Smith family knows that when a door is shut, you don't enter a room." Beth said loudly and angrily. I sighed, she wasn't going to listen to me.  
>I opened the curtain softly and looked at her amazing body. Swallowing thickly, I felt her take my hand in both of hers. I quickly removed the clothes I was wearing and joined her, softly pushing her slender body against the tiled wall. I wiped her face softly, in an attempt to remove the tears.<p>

"We are so serious okay," I kissed her soft lips, sealing the promise. I felt her push me back and sighing softly, I stroked her cheek.  
>"Harry your famil-"<br>I cut her off with a slight kiss on her lips. "My family have no say in my life okay" I told her. My hands continued stroking her soft skin, with one hand resting on her waist, softly drawing circles on her skin. Seeing her visibly shiver, I leant down, kissing her again and pulled her close. Feeling her naked body so close to me, I couldn't help but gulp as I started to get hard. As I felt the blush rise in my cheeks, I felt her hands going south. Seeing the smirk on her face, I bit my tongue hard, before burying my face into her neck and sucking on her sensitive spot.  
>"You're the sexiest woman ever" I muttered in her ear. Seeing her blush, I bent down and gripped the backs of her knees. As I picked her up, she let out a small squeal and feeling her wrap her legs around my waist, I kissed her deeply, trapping her between the wall and my body. I ran my hands all over her amazing body; feeling her heat against me, I thrust my hips so she could feel what she did to me almost everytime I see her. Pulling away, I looked into her eyes, which were darkened with desire.<p>

* * *

><p>"You want to do this?" I asked her softly, making sure she was okay and wanted this. Her response was a simple nod and she smiled as she leant into me, kissing me. I slowly thrust my hips up into her, our lips attached so we didn't make any noise. Beth was without a doubt the most perfect thing in existence. I held on to her tightly as we came down from our climax. Holding her close to me, I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. Our breaths where still heavy, but seeing that spark in her eye made me feel so much better.<br>"I love you," I whispered to her. Before she could even attempt to answer, I kissed her softly and moved over to my wardrobe.

* * *

><p>"Nix, can you get me a pair of boxers?" I said, looking for a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. I heard my drawer open and then I felt her presence behind me. I felt her place the fabric in my hand and I turned around. How she'd managed to change into her bra and panties so quickly was astounding. I quickly pulled my boxers on and then I lifted her up, placing her on the dresser.<br>"Wait right here," I said to her. She shook her head and I ran my hand down her side.  
>"Nixxy, wait here for me," I said. This time she nodded her head and I smiled at her softly, before turning and exiting the room. I walked out into the kitchen and my Mom and Georgia stood up.<br>"You two need to leave," I said, motioning to my front door. Georgia nodded and hugged me swiftly. Mom just followed after her, with no goodbye or anything. I shook my head and walked back into my bedroom.

"Where were we?" I asked Beth, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs.  
>"You just kicked your Mom and Sister out of the house!" She said, disbelief in her voice.<br>"Babe, you are my life now. Mom and Georgia, they can either accept that or they can't. I love you so much and I know you love me too, you're just too scared to say it out loud. Nixxy, you know I will never, ever lay a hand on you and I will try my damn hardest to make sure I'm never the reason for your tears. Unless they're happy tears, then I'll happily take the blame for that. I love you, and I'm going to make sure you know that for the rest of your days." I said, gently stroking her cheek. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and protested with a groan when she pulled away from me.

* * *

><p>She slid off of the dresser and turned, her back resting against my chest. I took a step back and she opened the drawers. I pulled her against me again and moved her hair from the back of her neck so I could drop kisses on it.<br>"What are you looking for Nixxy?" I whispered against her skin.  
>"I'm looking for my tan pencil skirt and pale pink ruffle top." She said, running her hands over mine that were still around her waist. I saw her rummage through my clothes and she managed to find her top.<br>"Babe, do you know where my skirt is?" She asked.  
>"Yeah," I said, kissing her shoulder softly and moving one of my hands up and down her toned stomach.<br>"Are you gonna tell me where it is?" She said, turning her body around and looking up at me. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. Beth rolled her eyes and pushed out of my arms.

"Nix," I said. She turned to face me and I smirked. She placed her hands on her hips and I moved so I was right in front of her.  
>"If you want me to tell you where the skirt is, you have to kiss me." I said. Beth smiled and shook her head.<br>"You are so immature," She said. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist quickly, her arms around neck.  
>"I don't like immature men," She said, a playful tone in her voice.<br>"Well I'm your immature man and you love me," I said. Beth smirked and placed a kiss on my lips. When she pulled back, I saw the soft expression on her face and the love in her eyes.  
>"You're definitely right you know," She said. I nodded and kissed her again. I tried to put my whole heart into the kiss and it was one of the most unbelievable kisses I had ever had. As I slowly pulled away, I watched as Beth struggled to regain composure and her eyes softly fluttered open.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna stay with me forever?" Beth asked. I smirked and nodded my head, gently placing her down. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her skirt.<br>"Not only will I stay with you forever, I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. I'm gonna make you believe in love again." I said. Beth smiled and nodded her head.  
>"I'd like that," She whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review pleaseeee! (and thanks to all who reviewed last time)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy! My usual disclaimer applies :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in," I said, shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest.<br>"Please?" He begged, looking at me with desperate eyes. I shook my head once more and licked my lips nervously as I looked at the door of Jim and Ellie Neidhart's house.  
>"You can just tell them all I was sick. They'll understand," I said. This time, it was Harry's turn to shake his head and I pouted.<br>"You're going in and that's final." He said. I glared over at him and he looked at me with a look I knew all to well.  
>"I thought... you said you weren't gonna be like Michael?" I said, my eyes welling up with tears.<br>"What, I'm not like him at all Nix!" Harry said, reaching over and grabbing my hand. I pushed his hand away from mine and he rubbed his face.

"Nixxy," He started but I put my hand up to tell him to stop talking, which he did.  
>"Michael put me through hell Harry, and you know how controlling he was to me. I don't want you to be a controlling guy. I mean, with some things sure I can understand but the look you just gave me... it's a look I'm scared of. It's one of those looks that makes me feel like if I don't do what you say, you're gonna hurt me. Whether that's slapping me, punching me, kicking me or... or..." I couldn't continue what I was saying, I was too emotional. I felt his hands grip mine softly and he pulled me over to him. I straddled his thighs (I decided to change from my skirt to something more comfortable, jeans) and his massive hands rested on my waist.<br>"Baby, I love you, you know that I love you and you should know by now that I'm never going to hurt you." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed to trust men Harry? No guy has ever given me a reason to." I whispered. Harry leant forward and captured my lips with his. I placed my hand delicately on his cheek.<br>"Trust me," He whispered as he pulled away.  
>"You have no idea how much I want to." I replied, gently stroking his unshaven cheek. I went in for another kiss and he allowed it gladly, sliding his tongue in my mouth quickly. I pulled back smiling and he patted my thigh.<br>"I love you," He said seriously. I nodded and allowed his hand to push my hair back. I went in for another kiss but all of a sudden the car door opened and I jumped. As soon as I saw that it was Nattie, I tried to scramble out of Harry's lap but he kept me in place.  
>"Hey Nattie," Harry said. I smiled at her softly and she smiled back.<br>"Hello lovers," She replied, reaching over to give me a hug. When she pulled back, I smiled again and Nattie grinned.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. I nodded my head and she gave me a soft smile.  
>"Don't be," She said.<br>"See bub, there's nothing to worry about!" Harry exclaimed. I saw Nattie nod her head and Harry started rubbing my thighs softly, trying to calm me down.  
>"I think someone is impatiently waiting to hug her Godparents!" TJ announced, sliding in front of Nattie and placing their seven month old daughter, my goddaughter Jaymie, on my lap. I smiled down at her and she started laughing.<br>"We'll be inside soon," Harry assured Nattie and TJ. They both nodded their heads and went off toward the house, leaving us with Baby Jaymie.

* * *

><p>"She adores you Beth," Harry said. I smiled and nodded my head.<br>"I adore her, she's Aunty Bethie's little Princess, aren't you baby girl?" I said. Jaymie cooed and Harry pulled me forward for another kiss.  
>"What was that for?" I asked, when I pulled away.<br>"I just realised that you're gonna be the mother of my babies." He said.  
>"Oh am I just?" I said, my eyebrow raising.<br>"You don't want this?" He said, motioning to Jaymie. I gulped softly and bit my lip.  
>"Of course I do, what makes you think I want it with you?" I asked. Harry's eyes widened and then he looked away. I frowned softly and made him turn his face back toward me.<p>

"Baby?" I asked.  
>"You're not the only one that can get hurt Nix," He said softly. I saw that his beautiful brown eyes had filled up with tears and I instantly felt guilty.<br>"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't thinking," I said. Harry huffed and Jaymie leant forward, grabbing onto his shirt and standing herself up.  
>"We're going inside," Harry said, still avoiding eye contact with me. I nodded my head and opened the car door. Before getting out, I leant forward and kissed the side of his neck, a sensitive spot of his I had recently discovered. I looked back up at him and saw his eyes shut softly.<br>"I really am sorry," I said to him, taking Jaymie from his lap and hopping out of the car. Harry sighed softly and got out.  
>"Come on Nixxy, we've got some introducing to do!" He said. I sighed and nodded my head.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped inside, I was greeted swiftly by Jim Neidhart, who took a very excited Jaymie straight out of my arms. Harry's hand gripped mine softly as he tugged me into the living room, where TJ and Natalie were. I walked over to Nattie and she smiled at me softly. I heard the front door open again and I filled with nerves. I couldn't do this. Harry walked over to me and I looked up at him nervously. He wasn't looking at me again so I gripped his shirt with one hand. His eyes connected with mine and I felt his hand move my own. Harry motioned over to Nattie and I walked over to her slowly before sitting next to her.<br>"He's mad at me," I said, burying my face in my hands.  
>"You guys didn't even say a word, how would you know?" Nattie said. I shook my head and started crying softly. Nattie frowned and grabbed my hand, getting off of TJ's lap. I allowed her to pull me upstairs to her old room, where we sat on her bed.<p>

"What's wrong Beth?" Nattie asked.  
>"Harry's mad at me. I didn't want to come tonight," I whispered, not wanting to discuss the fight earlier.<br>"Why, you've come to Hart Family dinners before, the only difference is that you are now part of the family." She said. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her.  
>"That's exactly why Nattie! I'm not a part of your family!" I said. Nattie stared at me for a moment and then she sighed.<br>"Okay, what's going on?" She said. Damn, she knew me way to well. I knew not to lie to her about something as big as this so I took a deep breath.  
>"I'm trying to get Zoey back," I finally said. Nattie sighed again and rubbed the side of her neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"You haven't told Harry about Zoey yet, have you?" Nattie said. I shook my head and broke down. Nattie's arms slid around me and she pulled me into a tight hug.<br>"Beth you need to tell him about her" She said.  
>"I know, I know, and I will." I replied, wiping my eyes.<br>"Tonight," She added softly. I nodded and looked up at her.  
>"Can... Can you send him up here?" I asked. Nattie nodded and moved quickly to the doorfame. I nodded again and she left.<p>

It was now or never... I didn't want to lose Harry so I guess he needed to know about Zoey.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, I hope you all enjoy it! Those reviews let me know what you think about it so just drop me a review :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update! I'm giving you two chapters today but please review both of them! My usual disclaimer applies! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>Zoey Natalie Kocanski... August 17th, 2008.  
><strong>

**She weighed seven pounds, two ounces and it was obvious that she was a spitting image of her Mama. After getting off of the phone with Nattie, I heard the door of my hospital room slam open and I flinched. I looked up and who I saw made me bite my lip nervously. What did he want? Michael just smirked evilly at me as he swung the door shut.  
>"Hello Lizzy," He said innocently.<br>"What do you want?" I said.  
>"Isn't it obvious you idiot? I came for my daughter." He said.<br>"No," I said firmly.  
>"Yes, and you will never see her again," Michael smirked. I instantly felt my heart break into a million pieces and the tears ran down my face.<br>End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you alright?" Harry said. I shook my head and he sat down on Nattie's bed, pulling me onto his lap. His huge arms wrapped around me and I rested my head on his chest.<br>"Talk to me." He murmured in my ear.  
>"I... I haven't been completely honest with you." I said softly. Harry looked at me and I saw nervousness flash through his eyes.<br>"What are you talking about," He murmured, looking downwards, his grip loosening.  
>"Harry, I- I'm sorry, I didn't want t- to tell you like this and I knew that I sh-should have been honest to begin with." Beth cried.<br>"What have you done bub?" Harry said, urging me to go on with what I needed to say.  
>"I... I have a daughter," I finally said, getting up and moving away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, can you repeat that?" Harry said. I nodded and wiped my eyes.<br>"I... I have a daughter." I repeated, looking up at him.  
>"Do you have a photo of her?" He asked. I nodded and pulled one out from my bra.<br>"Mike's Mom sent me this last week. Harry, he's hurting her as well. I need her with me, I need her safe. She's my baby. My little Princess. I have missed the past nearly four years with her, all I want to do is make her happy and get her out of the hellhole I guarantee she's living in." I whispered, walking over and passing him the picture. I went to step back and he took my hand, linking our fingers together and I watched as he just stared at the picture.  
>"She's a spitting image of you," Harry commented. I nodded my head and sniffed lightly before I looked down at the picture once more. My little girl had white blonde hair and a smile that was plastered right across her face. What got me the most about this photo were her eyes. Those grey orbs showed nothing but unhappiness and terror. I felt Harry's lips on the back of my hand and I looked down at him.<br>"Wow," He whispered, shaking his head. I pulled from his grip and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Beth sweetheart, there's someone at Harry's house waiting for you apparently." Ellie said when I got downstairs. I nodded my head and slowly walked out the front door. I walked all the way down the street and turned right onto the avenue that Harry lived on. I spotted a Police car out the front of his house and I panicked. I ran down the street and stopped in front of the Police car.<br>"Are you Elizabeth Kocanski?" The Officer asked. I nodded and showed my licence. He nodded and stepped out of the car. He walked around to the backseat and opened the door.  
>"Come on little one, you're safe now." The officer said. I watched as two small ballet slip-ons hit the tarmac and a small hand grasped the door of the police car. For the first time in nearly four years my eyes connected with my little girl's. I saw her eyes fill with tears and she took a few hesitant steps forward.<br>"Zoey," I murmured. Zoey took a few more steps towards me and I bent down, picking her up.  
>"Mama," She whimpered. I stood up and hugged her tightly to me.<br>"We're all done here for today. Tomorrow we'll come by and have a little talk about Miss Zoey." The Police Officer said. I nodded and hugged my daughter to me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Princess, do you wanna come with me and see some family?" I asked. I watched as Zoey bit her lip hesitantly and I kissed her temple. She nodded softly and I started walking down the street.<br>"Mama, I don't like boys." Zoey whispered softly.  
>"Mama's gonna introduce you to some really nice boys baby girl. They won't hurt you, they're gonna love you!" I said.<br>"They will be good boys?" Zoey said. I nodded my head and I saw her eyes well up with tears.  
>"I love you," I whispered in her ear. She nestled her head on my shoulder and the rest of the walk back to Ellie and Jim's house was silent.<p>

* * *

><p>When we made it back to the house, I saw Harry out the front playing with Jaymie. He spotted us as soon as my feet hit the driveway and his eyes widened.<br>"Mama," Zoey whimpered, the tears rolling down her face as soon as she saw Harry stand up.  
>"Yeah baby girl?" I asked.<br>"He's too big and scary!" She said, shaking her head.  
>"Harry's not gonna hurt you," I said to her. She looked up at him and shook her head. I motioned for Harry to sit down and as he did, I saw Zoey eye him cautiously.<br>"Is it better now Zoey?" I asked her. She nodded and I stepped forward, stopping when we were in front of him.  
>"I didn't think that you would drop the idea of a daughter on me and then bring her around for me to meet straight away." Harry said.<br>"Don't be a smartass," I said.  
>"Mama, you cussed now the big man is gonna hit you!" Zoey squealed, running and hiding behind my legs. Harry looked at me confused as he stood up and came over to me.<br>"Baby, Harry's a nice man, he's not gonna hit me," I said. Harry pulled me into him and rubbed my back softly. I could hear Zoey whimpering and I felt Harry's lips against my hairline.

* * *

><p>"Zoey Natalie Kocanski, that's your name right?" Harry said, passing me Jaymie and bending down to Zoey's level. Zoey nodded and peeked out from behind my leg.<br>"Well Miss Zoey, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry Smith and I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends. I am also a big teddy bear. I don't hurt people, I like hugs though. Do you like hugs?" He asked Zoey. Zoey nodded her head once more and Harry held his hand out. She looked at it and then up at me. Slowly, she reached out and gently shook his hand. A blush crept across her cheeks and then a smile crossed her face.  
>"He's very nice," She said, looking up at me.<br>"Give him a hug," I encouraged. Her eyes widened and I saw Harry squeeze her hand. I watched as Zoey's entire body tensed up and Harry let her go.  
>"You don't have to hug me if you don't want to." Harry said. Zoey nodded and withdrew her hand.<br>"Sorry Mister Harry," She said.  
>"It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to at all." He said. Zoey nodded her head and once again moved behind my legs.<br>"Alright girls, are you ready to go inside?" Harry said. I nodded and Zoey's hand slid into mine as we walked inside.

* * *

><p>The room went absolutely silent as we walked in, everyone's eyes resting on the newest addition to the room. Zoey gripped my hand tighter and I looked down to see tears running down her face.<br>"So... this is Beth's daughter Zoey. Zoey, this is your new family." Harry said. Zoey's hand slid out of mine and she ran off in the opposite direction. I looked up at Harry and then at everyone else.  
>"Maybe today isn't really the best day to have her here." I said.<br>"No Nixxy, she'll be okay. Let me go find her alright? I'll talk to her," Harry said. I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead softly again. I gulped and watched as he left me standing in the doorway.  
>"Beth love, come and sit down, you're a part of this family now!" Ellie said, motioning at the seat closest to her. I smiled softly and walked over to her, sitting down in the seat she had motioned to. Jaymie squealed in delight at seeing how close she was to her grandmother and I watched as Ellie smiled and pulled a face at her. I looked down at my food and then back up, where I saw Harry's Mom Diana and his sister Georgia just staring at me. Giving them a timid smile, I looked away again and then I heard Georgia clear her throat.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... how old is Zoey?" She asked. I bit my lip nervously and looked up again.<br>"She'll be four years old this August," I said softly.  
>"Has Harry known about her since she was born?" Diana asked.<br>"Yeah, I have actually Mom, just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean that I didn't know." Harry said, walking into the room with Zoey in front of him. I smiled at my little girl and motioned for her to come over to me and she came over quickly. Ellie took Jaymie from my lap so I could lift Zoey up and sit her down. Zoey buried her face into my chest and I rubbed her back softly.  
>"Do you want something to eat Zoey?" I asked. She lifted her head and gulped as she eyed all the men in the room. Her eyes finally resting on Jim Neidhart, she shook her head quickly and started crying. I felt the tears well up in my own eyes and then I saw Harry reach down to touch Zoey's back. She flinched and then her eyes met Harry's.<br>"I promise not to hurt you Zoey-Bear, do you want to come and sit on my lap and I'll protect you from big old Uncle Jim?" Harry said. Zoey looked around at Jim again and whimpered.  
>"When I was your age sweetie, I was terrified of him as well." Harry whispered. Zoey looked at me for reassurance and I nodded my head. Slowly, she lifted her arms up and allowed Harry to pick her up. I smiled softly as he took her down to his seat and they sat down.<p>

* * *

><p>It was at that moment that I could see it…<br>Harry was going to be a wonderful father… and I was the one that wanted to give him that chance.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Zoey's in the picture! Please read and review, and off to the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading even if you aren't reviewing (which I love). It's all very much appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 as well! My usual disclaimer applies :) Enjoy and REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>"Zoey baby girl, do you have your bags packed?" I called out. I walked into the living room and I saw her sitting next to Harry, her feet in his lap. I smiled and gently patted her head. Zoey looked up at me and smiled softly.<br>"Did you pack your bag?" I asked. Zoey frowned and I looked over at Harry. He was watching the TV intently. I bit my lip and Zoey tapped his thigh.  
>"Mama's lookin' at you Mister Harry," She said. Harry looked back at me and I placed my hand on his cheek.<br>"Can we talk bub?" He said. I nodded and looked at Zoey. She was focused on the TV and Harry got up, taking my hand and leading me over to the bedroom. I shut the door and turned to face him. His lips covered mine instantly and I moaned into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me today," He whispered as our lips parted. My grey orbs connected with his chocolate ones and I couldn't talk.<br>"I want you and I want Zoey here with me." Harry said. I bit my lip and sighed.  
>"Baby, I have to go back to New York... It's only for a month." I said. Harry shook his head and lead me over to the dresser, sitting me on it.<br>"I don't want you to go, what if you find another man up there and you never come back to me?" Harry said. I traced his lips with my thumb and leant forward to kiss the tip of his nose.  
>"That's crazy talk baby," I murmured.<br>"Look at you, you're bloody stunning Nixxy! I don't even know why you went for a guy like me!" He said. Unable to control myself, I leant forward and kissed him deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and he lifted me off the dresser. He carried me over to the bed and gently lay me down. Hovering over the top of me, he managed to break the kiss and look down at me.  
>"I'm not gonna replace you bub. I don't want you to ever think like that," I said stroking his face.<br>"I can't help but worry," He murmured.

* * *

><p>"I... I love you," I whispered. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled. He placed kisses all over my face and I squealed.<br>"Baby!" I said, moving my head so I could quickly catch his lips with my own. I ran my hands down his body, sliding his shirt up a little and running my acrylics over his skin softly. I felt him shiver on top of me and he pulled back.  
>"Do I get you before you leave?" He murmured, rubbing my upper thighs. I bit my lip in thought and then I nodded my head.<br>"The shower," I whispered. Harry lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom.  
>"Place me down so I can get undressed," I said to him. Harry shook his head and I gripped onto him tighter as one of his hands moved out from supporting me to turn the shower on. I looked at him and he smirked as he just carried me in, fully clothed, and pressed me against the wall. As his hands slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, I heard movement behind us. Pulling my lips away from Harry's, I turned to see Zoey standing there innocently.<br>"Mama, why are you and Mister Harry in the shower with your clothes on?" She asked curiously. I sighed and Harry placed me down. Zoey had been with us for a week and she wasn't a fan of Harry showing me affection. Every time he did, she would scream and cry.  
>"Mister Harry was being a silly boy and forgot that you need to take your clothes off!" I said, smirking up at him.<br>"Oh... well it's a good thing he didn't, it's bad to see people naked?" Zoey said. I nodded and gripped my little girl's hand.  
>"Come on Princess, let's choose another outfit for me and then we will leave to go to New York." I said. Zoey nodded and I turned around to gently kiss Harry's lips. He smiled softly and then Zoey dragged me out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama," Zoey said as she stood next to me at the wardrobe.<br>"Yeah baby girl?" I asked, sorting through some clothes. I found a pair of tights and a white camisole singlet and I pulled them on.  
>"Do you love Mister Harry?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head.<br>"Yeah Princess, I love Mister Harry a whole lot. Almost as much as I love you." I said.  
>"Does he love you?" She asked.<br>"Yeah baby girl, he does." I replied, going over to Harry's dress shirts and going through them. I found one of his favourite ones and slid my arms through it, allowing it to hang open so my white camisole was in view. Harry came into the room and he smiled when he saw what I was wearing.  
>"Hey," He whispered, bending down to pick Zoey up in one arm, the other arm wrapping around my waist and pulling my body closer to his.<br>"I'm gonna miss my girls," He said warmly, mainly paying attention to Zoey. Zoey looked down at me and I nodded at her encouragingly. She was still scared around Harry but was getting better with it. I leant forward and rested my head against Harry's shoulder. He rubbed my back and I felt Zoey's hand on my cheek.  
>"What's wrong Nixxy," Harry breathed in my ear when I sniffled.<br>"Nothing," I murmured. Harry lifted my head up and I saw Zoey frown.  
>"Mister Harry, if Mama's sad give her a kiss!" She said. Harry laughed and bent down to gently press his lips to mine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, you got everything?" Harry asked, shutting the boot. I ran my hand through my hair and then I shook my head. I rushed back into the room and looked around for something, anything. Finally I heard Harry clear his throat and I turned to look at him.<br>"Come on," He said. I spied my purse on the dresser and grabbed it.  
>"Told you I forgot something." I said. Harry smiled and rubbed my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him softly.<br>"I love you Nix," He murmured against my lips.  
>"Let's go to the airport." I sighed, walking back outside. I waited as he locked the door and then we walked down to the car.<br>"Baby girl, are you gonna miss Harry?" I asked.  
>"Yup!" She said. Harry reached over to link his fingers with mine and I smiled.<br>"Is Mister Harry gonna miss me?" Zoey asked.  
>"I am gonna miss you loads Princess Zoey," Harry replied. I scooted over in the front seat and rubbed his thigh. As we stopped at the lights, Harry leant over and quickly kissed me.<br>"Love you," He murmured. I smiled and rubbed my lipgloss off of his lips.

* * *

><p>At the airport, Harry carried Zoey as we checked our bags. I trailed along behind them and watched as Harry and Zoey laughed about something that had obviously just been said.<br>"He's amazing with her," A familiar voice commented. I turned and TJ standing next to me, a smile on his face.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"I have a business meeting in New York and I managed to pull a few strings and end up on the same flight as you. Do you mind?" He asked. I shook my head and then I motioned to Harry and Zoey.  
>"Yeah, he really is amazing with her," I said, a smile on my face.<br>"Diana doesn't hate you, you know, she's just upset." TJ said. I turned to look at him and frowned.  
>"Why is she upset?" I asked.<br>"Harry told her you're the one for him. The one he's gonna marry, the one he's gonna have babies with and Diana... Diana doesn't want to lose her baby boy. Losing him would break her. She's not as strong as she wants everyone to think she is." TJ said. I nodded and bit my lip.  
>"What can I do about that?" I asked. TJ shrugged and gently patted my back.<br>"I honestly have no idea. I could talk to her for you if you want." He said. I nodded and smiled.  
>"I just... I want her to like me. I don't want to leave Harry but I think she wants that." I said. TJ nodded and then someone else joined us.<br>"Hello Theodore," Zoey giggled. TJ narrowed his eyes at Harry who was grinning and I suppressed a giggle.  
>"Come on, we gotta go or we'll miss our flight." TJ said. I nodded and we walked over to where we'd be boarding.<br>"Zoey, stand next to Theodore while I say goodbye to your Mama," Harry said. Zoey nodded and Harry pulled me out of hearing distance of TJ and Zoey.

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll call me?" He asked. I nodded my head and leant up to quickly kiss his lips.<br>"I promise babe, I'm going to miss you so much," I said. Harry slid his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.  
>"Hey, is that Beth Phoenix hugging David Hart Smith? Are they dating?" I heard a few voices saying. As soon as they said that, I pulled away from him and I smiled up at him.<br>"Thanks so much for dropping me up here Smith, I'm glad Nattie forced you to!" I said, my eyes conveying a different message all together. He nodded and ruffled my hair. I walked back over to TJ and Zoey and lifted her up. Our flight was called and with one final look at Harry, Zoey and I left, leaving the man I loved with my entire heart and heading to New York for a whole month.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! If I get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter, chapter 8 will be up tomorrow. So read and review BOTH chapters please! Thanks guys and gals! Love you all!<br>****~The Dynasty Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I promised, here is chapter eight! I hope you all enjoy it and my usual disclaimer applies. I don't own anything, yada yada yada. Sending out some love to NattieKiddFan as well because well... not only is she my wife but she is an amazing writer and if you guys aren't reading her stories... I don't know why. **

* * *

><p>We'd been in New York for three weeks and Zoey and I were staying at my parent's house. Neither of my parents had warmed up to Zoey yet and I knew they weren't going to. I'd been missing Harry like crazy. We'd been talking every day but it wasn't enough.<br>"I'm sorry who are you?" I heard Mom say.  
>"My name is Harry, I'm dating your daughter!" I heard Harry's voice say eagerly. Dropping the dish that I was currently cleaning, I ran into the hallway and saw Harry standing at the door. I grinned and walked down to where he and my Mom were standing.<br>"Excuse us for five minutes," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs with me. Remembering that Zoey was asleep in my room, I pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.  
>"I think you have a thing for bathroom sex." Harry smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him against the door.<br>"You complaining Baby Bulldog?" I whispered, gently nibbling at his neck.  
>"Definitely not," He replied, before grabbing my thighs and lifting me up. I giggled and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.<br>"I love you," I whispered against his lips. Harry smiled brightly and kissed me again. I ran my hand through his hair and heard knocking on the bathroom door. I sighed and pulled away.  
>"What?" I said, trying not to sound too annoyed or I knew that my Mom would get even angrier.<br>"Elizabeth Jean, you get out here right now and finish that washing up!" Mom yelled. I wrapped my arms loosely around Harry's neck and my legs just around his waist. I smiled as he opened the door and carried me downstairs, stopping every few steps to peck my lips. I smiled as he put me to my feet and I continued with the dishes.

* * *

><p>"So... how's your trip been?" He asked. I bit my lip and turned around to face him.<br>"I'm pregnant." I said. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of my head as he looked me up and down.  
>"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded my head and felt the tears well up in my eyes.<br>"I'm four weeks along. I went to the doctor and even he confirmed it with a bloodtest." I said. Harry ran his hand over his face and looked at me confusedly.  
>"Well... I'm sure we can work something out then can't we?" He said. I frowned and turned back to the dishes.<br>"This isn't like we're deciding on dinner Harry, this is a baby, OUR baby!" I said. Harry's arms wrapped around me softly and I kept my back to him.  
>"Baby, I don't know what to say? I'm about bursting with excitement but it doesn't seem that you are that keen on it." Harry said. I spun around and kissed him deeply.<br>"I want this baby, you have no idea how much I want them. I'm four weeks along babe, and I already feel a bond with the little one. A Mama bond. I don't want to get rid of it." I said. Harry looked at me shocked and shook his head.  
>"Of course not baby, I definitely agree with you! We are not getting rid of this baby," He said. I smiled and turned back to the dishes.<p>

"So Elizabeth Jean, are you going to introuduce me to your boyfriend?" Mom said, walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ignored what she said. Why she had to call me Elizabeth Jean constantly was beyond me.  
>"Elizabeth Jean Kocanski, answer me now!" Mom said. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to see Harry staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk in place.<br>"Mother, this is my boyfriend Harry. Yes, he is a wrestler, his father was a wrestler and his mother is part of one of the most famous wrestling family's in history. Harry, this is my mother Joan Kocanski. Just a stay-at-home Mom for my siblings and probably one of the most anti-wrestling people you could ever meet." I said, before turning around and finishing what I was doing. I heard Mom mutter under her breath and Harry came and wrapped his arms around me again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" I heard my little girl's voice scream. Harry turned us both around and I saw Zoey standing in the doorway, an excited smile plastered on her face.<br>"Daddy?" Harry and I asked confusedly before she started running. Harry let go of me and she catapulted herself into Harry's arms. Harry caught her easily and held her close to his body.  
>"Baby girl, why did you call me Daddy?" Harry said to her.<br>"You are my Daddy aren't you?" She asked, looking up at him with her blue-grey eyes. I saw her bottom lip tremble and Harry smiled brightly.  
>"Well I must be if you are my little girl." Harry said, spinning her around brightly. Zoey squealed and started laughing. Harry stopped and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to them and he wrapped his arm around my waist.<br>"Mama and Daddy are gonna be giving you a baby brother or sister. Would you like that?" He asked her. Zoey screamed and nodded her head excitedly."I want a brother." She said, moving over so she was hugging my neck. I grinned and looked up at Harry.  
>"What do you want?" I asked him softly.<br>"I want a son," He said, nodding softly. I smiled and rubbed his arm before burying my face in his chest.

* * *

><p>"So you're having a baby." Mom said, as she helped me pack my suitcase. I nodded my head and smiled.<br>"Another one, I've already had Zoey," I said. Mom looked at me disapprovingly and I sat on the bed.  
>"Why can't you just accept her Mom?" I asked.<br>"She's Michael's daughter as well." She said to me. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.  
>"Are you serious Mom? That's why you can't accept her? It's not her fault who her father is." I said. Mom laughed softly and then turned to face me with anger in her eyes.<br>"No, it might not be her fault but it sure as hell is your fault. Why you were ever with him, I'll have no idea and now you're pregnant again, with a guy me and your father know nothing about!" Mom said angrily.  
>"What do you want to know about him Mom? He is the love of my life, he treats both me and Zoey exceptionally well and I'm glad that I'm able to give him children because now I realise that there isn't any other guy that I would rather be with." I yelled. I heard something drop and I turned to the doorway to see Zoey and Harry standing there.<br>"Uh... my Mom wants to know if you would like to talk." Harry said, bending down to pick up his dropped cellphone. I walked over to him and took the phone from his hand.  
>"Zoey baby girl, go pack your suitcase so that we can go to a hotel in a minute. Harry, can you help her?" I said. Harry nodded and walked into the room and I went downstairs and onto the back porch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Beth are you there?" I heard Diana say as I put the phone to my ear.<br>"Hi Diana," I said nervously.  
>"I hear a congratulations is in order," She said. I bit my lip and allowed the tears to roll freely down my face.<br>"Uh... thanks," I said softly.  
>"Are you alright Beth?" Diana said.<br>"Yeah, there's just been a few dramas here with my Mom." I said.  
>"Do you get along with your parents very well?" Diana asked me.<br>"Not exactly, especially since I gave birth to Zoey. They don't like her father." I said.  
>"Do they treat Zoey alright?" Diana asked.<br>"No," I said, before starting to sob.  
>"Beth, the reason I wanted Harry to put me on the phone to you is because I wanted to apologise for how I acted towards you. I am happy that my son has found a wonderful woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with and I'm glad that it is you. In all honesty, I was just worried about my son being hurt, it's happened so many times and I dont want to see it happen again." Diana said.<br>"I'm not gonna hurt him Diana. Harry's been there for me when no-one else has been and I've really appreciated that. You have raised a wonderful, wonderful man and you should be incredibly proud. I love him Diana, and I'm always going to love him." I said.  
>"I understand that Beth and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Diana said.<br>"Thank you Diana," I said.  
>"When you come back down to Florida, I'd love it if you and precious Zoey would come out with Georgia and myself for a fun-filled day full of shopping. I'd love to get to know my Granddaughter." Diana said. I smiled and wiped my eyes.<br>"That would be wonderful." I said.  
>"Alright, I'll let you go. See you when you get back in Florida, take care and congratulations once again." She said.<br>"Okay, bye Diana," I said.

* * *

><p>As I walked back inside, I saw Mom glaring at me from the living room and I stood in the doorway."Just so you know, you are no longer my daughter," Mom said, with such venom in her voice I was actually surprised.<br>"That works wonderfully for me." I said. I went back upstairs and saw that Harry was zipping my suitcase up. I placed his cell phone in his back pocket and gently squeezed his butt.  
>"Watch it Miss!" Harry said spinning around and lifting my face up, inspecting it closely.<br>"You were crying," He said. I nodded my head and allowed his thumb to run over the puffiness under my eyes.  
>"What were you crying about?" Harry asked, tilting his head and moving one hand to stroke my hair.<br>"I'm just a bit emotional at the moment with everything that's going on," I said.  
>"Well, Zoey's in the bathroom grabbing her bath toys and then we'll put them in her suitcase and I'm getting my girls back home." Harry said.<br>"Baby, our tickets home are for next week!" I said softly.  
>"I bought new ones, I'll see if we can get money back for yours but I don't want you guys being away from me any longer." Harry said. I smiled and placed one of my hands on the back of his head.<br>"I'm glad that I am the love of your life." Harry murmured.  
>"I'm glad you are too!" I smiled, pulling his head down so I could press my lips against his softly. As I went to pull away, Harry's lips caught mine again and I moaned softly.<br>"All finished," Zoey said loudly as she went into the room.  
>"Let's go then," Harry said brightly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter eight! Thanks to my reviewers: TheFallenAngela (Chapter Six and Seven) and HartAttackKidd (Chapter Six and Seven) :) Appreciated guys! Please read and review this chapter and the others if you haven't already done so! :D :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Read and review :D  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing except TJ Wilson... because I say so. My wifeey owns Harry Smith because she says so :) <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

"So... why's your sister having a party?" I asked as I slid my Daisy Duke shorts up my legs slowly.  
>"Uh... it's Baby Georgia, does she need a reason bub?" Harrys aid. I smiled and shrugged, watching as he did the button up on his tight-fitting jeans.<br>"Come here," I said to him softly. Harry shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Excuse me?" I said. I saw the small smirk cross his face and he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Diana had left half an hour ago with Zoey, whom she was minding for the night, and I was glad that Harry and I could have some quality together time tonight. I walked over to the bed and quickly straddled him, allowing my hands to rest softly on his bare chest. I squealed as he sat up suddenly and I slid down and sat on his thighs. I opened my mouth to say something, which Harry took advantage of as his mouth connected with mine. I ran my hands over his shoulders and his phone started ringing. As he pulled away, I reached over quickly and grabbed his phone.<br>"It's TJ, just ignore it," I said, before kissing him again.  
>"Baby, I'll be quick," He said, taking the phone from my hand and running his free hand up my back under my shirt. I smirked and as he greeted TJ, I slowly leant forward, pressing my lips against his neck. I knew this would probably make him annoyed and I smiled softly. "I love you," I said against his skin, gently nibbling his sensitive spot making him blush and he started coughing to hide the growl that I knew was going to come out of his mouth. I lifted up to look at him and he was shaking his head with wide eyes, pleading with me to not do any more.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat still for two minutes before I started my cruel attack again. I ran my hands up his thighs slowly, antagonisingly, and he tried to get up off the bed but I wouldn't let him. I pushed him down so he was on his back and moved my kisses from his neck, down his shoulder and collarbone to his chest. I felt his hand tangle in my hair and I pushed myself upwards.<br>"Hang on a second TJ," Harry said. I watched as he quickly put the speaker on mute and his mouth covered mine in a desperate kiss. I smiled and felt my face heat up as my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely.  
>"Now leave me alone for two more minutes," He said. I nodded and got off the bed. I felt my stomach spin and I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.<br>"Uh, Bubba Smith, you're definitely a cheeky one," I said, rubbing my belly softly. Moving backwards, I rested against the basin and closed my eyes, allowing my fingers to draw patterns on my stomach. I rose to my feet and washed my mouth out. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I walked right into Harry and his arms wrapped around me softly.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and looked up at him. He pressed his lips against mine softly and then I buried my face into his neck.<br>"Bubba Smith isn't being very nice today is he?" Harry murmured. I shook my head and felt my eyes well up with tears. "Baby," Harry said. I wiped my eyes and smiled as I looked up at him again.  
>"What can I expect? I got a Baby Bulldog in there after all." I said. Harry's cell phone started ringing again and I saw him look at it. The name 'Mom' flashed across the screen and I smiled at him softly.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's probably our little girl," I murmured. Harry answered and smiled, putting it on loudspeaker.<br>"Daddy, Nanny Diana said I go the fair tonight if you and Mommy say yes." Zoey said excitedly.  
>"Let me ask Mommy if you've been a good girl and you're allowed to go." Harry said. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and I smiled.<br>"Hello Princess Zoey," I said.  
>"Mama can I go please!" Zoey said.<br>"Are you being a good girl for Nanny Diana?" I asked.  
>"Yep, I'm a real good girl!" She exclaimed. I could imagine her grey orbs lit up in excitement and her nodding her head enthusiastically.<br>"Okay baby girl, put Nanny Diana on the phone so I can tell her you can go to the fair." I said.  
>"Nanny, they wants ta talk to you!" Zoey squealed. There was silence for a few moments and then I heard movement.<br>"Hey," Diana said.  
>"Hey Mom, you can take her to the fair. Before we go to Georgia's, I'll make a detour and drop off some money for her." Harry said. "I also need you to have a little talk to her." Diana said.<br>"About what?" I said nervously. Zoey had a habit of opening up to Diana about the time that she had spent with her father, something she still didn't do around either Harry or myself.  
>"I just need you to let her know that we're probably going to meet up with Jim and Ellie." Diana said. I smiled and played with my hair softly. Zoey was absolutely terrified of Jim Neidhart. We had tried everything to calm her down around him but she wouldn't have any of it. "Alright, we'll be over soon and we'll give her a little chat." I said. The line went dead and I turned to smile at Harry.<br>"We can go there now if you want and then we'll go over to Georgia's" I said. He nodded his head and smiled at me softly. I leant up to press my lips against his again softly and then we separated.

* * *

><p>"Babe, get me a dress shirt and make sure you get a hoodie or something for yourself. I don't want you getting a cold." Harry called out. I went into the wardrobe and pulled out one of his patterned shirts. I found his favourite hoodie on the floor and I rolled my eyes. I knew telling Harry to put his own clothes away would end badly. I pulled the hoodie on and stepped out of the wardrobe. Harry smiled and shook his head.<br>"I love you," He said, as I handed the shirt to him.  
>"I love you too, even if you do leave your clothes all on the wardrobe floor." I said, smirking softly.<br>"Who couldn't love me, I am positively adorable." He said. I rolled my eyes and he came jumping over to me.  
>"You wanna know something?" He asked, placing his hands on my sides.<br>"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and trying to press my lips against his but he wouldn't let me. "I wanna marry you," He whispered. My eyes widened and he finally leant in to press his lips against mine. I didn't respond and he pulled away.  
>"Let's get going," He said, standing up and kissing my forehead. He started to leave the room and my eyes were drawn to the red velvet box nestled in his right hand. "Wait!" I called out. Harry turned around and I stepped towards him. "Ask me," I said softly, motioning down to the box.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" He asked.<br>"Ask me the question Harry," I repeated. "Nixxy, wi-will you ma-marry me?" Harry said.  
>"Bub," I whispered. His shaky hands opened the velvet box and my eyes widened at the sight of the large diamond nestled in the box. I rose my hand to my mouth and covered it.<br>"What's your answer?" He asked nervously. I nodded my head and his eyes widened.  
>"You will?" He asked. "Yes," I whimpered, as his fingers fumbled to get the ring out of the box. As he slid it onto my finger, I motioned for him to bend down so I could kiss him.<br>"Let's go before we get another phone call from our little Princess wondering where we are." Harry said. I kissed him again quickly and we walked out to the car.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Diana's, I saw Zoey standing on the verandah excitedly. Harry and I got out of the car and she ran down to us.<br>"Mama, you's late!" She said, her lower lip poking out in a pout. Harry lifted her up and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "That's my fault baby girl, I got Mommy a bit distracted," Harry said.  
>"I wanna win a big toy!" She said excitedly, Harry turned and started walking to the verandah and I followed, running my hand up under his shirt and scratching his skin with my acrylic nails. We sat on the seat and sat Zoey in the middle of us.<br>"Baby girl, Nanny Diana wanted us to let you know that Uncle Jim and Auntie Ellie are gonna be there tonight as well with Lockie and Mimi." I said.  
>"Uncle Jim is scary buts," She whimpered, her eyes widening.<br>"Hey Princess, do you wanna know a secret?" Harry said softly, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.  
>"I like secrets Daddy!" She said, clapping her hands.<br>"Uncle Jim is really just like Daddy. He's a teddy bear that loves being cuddled and if you're really nice to him Zoey, he might even let you pull on his beard," Harry said.  
>"Uncle Jim likes cuddles?" Zoey said as she looked up at us with wide eyes.<br>"He loves cuddles Princess, and I know that he looks scary honey but I promise you he won't hurt you." I said. Zoey stood up and smiled at me and Harry before hugging me softly. "Mama," She said softly.  
>"Yeah baby?" I asked.<br>"I love you," She said, smiling softly at me. I kissed her cheek and held her close to me.  
>"I say hi to baby?" She asked. I nodded and she lifted my top up.<br>"Hi baby, I's your big sister!" She exclaimed before kissing my belly and babbling away in her baby talk. I looked up at Harry and saw him watching her with nothing but love in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, come say hi too!" Zoey said, Harry shifted closer and Zoey's tiny hand directed Harry's hand to my stomach.<br>"Say it!" Zoey said.  
>"Hi baby, it's your Daddy here with your beautiful big sister. We can't wait to see you start to grow in Mommy's tummy," Harry said. Zoey grinned up at him and Diana came out onto the balcony.<br>"All right Zoey, it's time for Mommy and Daddy to head over to Auntie Georgia's and we're gonna go to the fair." Diana said. I pulled my shirt back down and stood up with Zoey in my arms.  
>"I'll see you later baby, I love you so much." I said, kissing her forehead. I passed her to Diana and Harry got his wallet out.<br>"Zoey, here's some money for the fair. Be a good girl and behave for Nanny Diana and remember what we told you about Uncle Jim alright," Harry said, handing her a lot of notes.  
>"Nanny Diana, hold my money please," Zoey said. Harry took it off of Zoey and put it in Diana's handbag.<br>"Have a good time tonight!" We said, as we headed down to the car.  
>"You two have a good time as well, see you tomorrow." Diana replied. We nodded and got in the car.<br>"You're pretty silent," He whispered, nudging me slightly. I turned to face him and kissed his lips softly.  
>"Harry Smith, you are amazing. Remind me to give you the money back that you just gave Zo." I said.<br>"Um, no baby, she's my daughter too. You don't need to do everything for her." Harry said, kissing me again. I smiled and he pulled away.  
>"All right, let's get to Baby Georgia's." He said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All right so there you have it? Did you enjoy it? Please read and review :) I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow so please review tonighttoday and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>As we walked in to Baby Georgia's house, I wrapped my arm around Harry's waist nervously.<br>"Are you drinking tonight?" I asked him. I didn't mind Harry drinking but when he was with his friends, he usually went overboard and drank too much which was always problematic. I felt his lips press into my hair and then he bent down slightly to whisper into my ear.  
>"I'll drink, but I promise I'll try to not be influenced by the guys all right?" He said. I nodded and allowed his lips to press against mine.<br>"I'm scared Harry," I said. I just had a bad feeling about being here tonight.  
>"Don't be, I'll be fine," He said, kissing me again, this time a little bit deeper, his tongue gliding into my mouth. I moaned softly and gripped at his shirt. "All right loves, get off of each other," Nattie said coming up to us. I placed my hand on Harry's cheek, stroking it gently and he smiled.<br>"Where are the boys Nat?" He asked.  
>"They're outside," She replied. Harry winked at me before leaving outside and Nattie dragged me over to where a few of the Hart cousins were sitting.<p>

* * *

><p>About two hours later, all the boys came stumbling inside and I sighed when I realised Harry was already drunk. He'd also managed to get a hat from someone and was acting like a complete idiot.<br>"Ah, it's Nicki Minaj!" TJ yelled excitedly as 'Superbass' came on over the speakers. Both him and Harry took to middle of the living room and started dancing with each other.  
>"Why did we end up with the weirdest two?" Nattie asked, shaking her head as her hand rested on her belly. "THAT BOOM BADOOM BOOM BOOM BADOOM BOOM BASS!" They both yelled out, jumping up and down excitedly. I got up and walked over to Harry. As soon as he spotted me, he stopped jumping and tried to stand still. I stood in front of him and he placed the hat he was wearing on my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent his head down and his forehead touched mine softly.<br>"Are you gonna be my wife one day?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I rolled my hips into his and spun around, allowing my butt to grind into him softly. I slid my hand around his neck and pulled his head down so his ear was level to my lips. I sang along to the remainder of the song quietly as I rubbed against him, smirking as I heard the low growls come from his mouth.  
>"I love you," I whispered, spinning around and pressing my lips against his quickly. I could taste the alcohol on his mouth and I gripped his belt, trying to make the kiss deeper. All of a sudden he was pulled away from me and I saw TJ glaring back at me, his hands on his hips.<br>"Stay away from my boyfriend," He said. I frowned and watched as he gripped Harry's hand and pulled him to the other side of the dancefloor. I looked over at Nattie and she shrugged.  
>"I'm used to this." She explained. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded her head. I watched in absolute shock as TJ pulled Harry's body close to him and they danced slowly. Nattie rolled her eyes and I saw TJ wink at her.<br>"All right, that's it," She said, walking over to them and tearing them apart and she pressed her lips against TJ's. Harry stumbled over to a sofa and sat down, motioning for me to follow him. I followed and sat on his lap, his huge arms wrapping protectively around me.

* * *

><p>"I love him," Harry said, smiling up at me.<br>"You love TJ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded his head.  
>"Look at him he's so-" He said. I placed my hand over his mouth and narrowed my eyes.<br>"If you don't want me to give you back this engagement ring, I suggest that you shut your mouth right now sweetheart." I said. I pulled my hand away as he licked it and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
>"TJ!" He yelled out. TJ pulled away from Nattie and smiled at Harry brightly.<br>"I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled.  
>"I LOVE YOU TOO!" TJ yelled back, clapping his hands excitedly.<br>"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Harry retorted, running his hand up my shirt slightly.  
>"NO, I LOVE YOU MORE!" TJ cried, standing up and jumping up and down. I couldn't believe what was going on and Nattie looked thoroughly amused.<br>"NO, I LOVE YOU MORE TJ!" Harry roared, before bursting into giggles. I could see that nearly everyone was laughing and I bit my lip nervously. After a few moments, everyone went deadly silent.  
>"I LOVE YOU HARRY!" TJ called out to break the silence.<br>"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Harry yelled.  
>"I LOVE YOU THE MOST" TJ yelled back to him, also winking at him.<br>"All right guys, stop." Nattie said.

* * *

><p>"The room is spinning!" Harry groaned. I ran the washcloth over his face and pressed my lips together softly.<br>"Where's Nixxy?" He said suddenly, sitting up and opening his eyes.  
>"Baby, I'm right here." I said.<br>"Hi bub, you're so gorgeous." He said. I blushed and shook my head.  
>"I love you!" He said. I nodded my head and pressed my lips against his forehead.<br>"Get some sleep," I murmured, laying him back down on the mattress on the ground.  
>"Where are you sleeping?" He asked, watching me closely.<br>"I'll come back in a minute," I said, quietly exiting the room. This was the first time I'd seen Harry totally drunk and it scared me a little bit. After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I went inside the room and crawled on the bed.  
>"Come up here Baby Bulldog," I whispered. Harry crawled into the bed and I felt it dip down with his weight. I turned so my back was against his chest and stared at the wall in front of me.<br>"I'm scared," Harry said quietly, tracing patterns on my waist absent-mindedly.  
>"Scared of what?" I asked.<br>"A lot of things," He said, running a hand around to my belly.  
>"Bub, tell me?" I said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm scared of screwing up." He whispered.<br>"Scared of screwing up what baby?" I said, running my hand over the top of his.  
>"Us," He said, turning me so I was on my back and he could see my face.<br>"How are you going to screw us up bub?" I asked, leaning up to lightly press my lips against his.  
>"Sometimes I get scared. With your reactions, you make me... think I'm acting like Michael." He said, some of the words slurring a bit.<br>"Bub, I know that you are nothing like Michael," I whispered.  
>"I want you to be able to completely love me. Without being scared and I know that right now, you don't," He mumbled. I bit my lip and kissed him softly.<br>"Baby you don't need to be thinking like that! I love you and I love you with my whole heart. I just have trouble showing it sometimes," I whispered running my fingers over his face softly and allowing him to deepen the kiss. As his tongue explored my mouth, I let out a quiet moan and moved my hands down, slowly unbuttoning his top.  
>"We gotta stop." Harry stuttered. I pulled myself close to him and rubbed his back.<br>"I love you," I sighed softly.  
>"I love you too," He mumbled. I heard him sniffing and when I felt the tears hit my forehead, I snuggled into him as much as I could.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was still wrapped in Harry's arms. I smiled softly as I breathed in his scent and I sighed happily, kissing his right pectoral muscle softly. Sliding out of his arms, I walked out into the living room and I smiled at his sister.<br>"How's Harry?" She asked.  
>"He's still sleeping but he's going to have one hell of a hang over," I said. Georgia laughed and nodded her head.<br>"Georgia... I need some advice," I said, biting my lip nervously.  
>"What's up Beth?" She said, as we both walked into the kitchen.<br>"Well... I'm sure Harry's told you all about my past relationship with Zoey's father and well... sometimes with some of my reactions, he thinks that I'm saying he acts like Michael." I said softly.  
>"What type of reactions?" Georgia asked, frowning slightly.<br>"I dunno. I know that that when we first started dating, I was a lot more scared around him. Now it's more like... I just dont like him being forceful with me. Sometimes, yeah but I don't like it when I'm not expecting it you know?" I said. Georgia nodded and smiled.  
>"Tell him that, exactly what you just said." She replied. I nodded my head and motioned to the door.<br>"I'm gonna head over and pick Zoey up. Are we welcome to come back or would it be better if I just went home?" I asked.  
>"No, no, I'll head on over to Mom's with you. When Harry wakes up, he can walk over." Georgia said, as I nodded my head in agreement. I watched as Georgia left a note for Harry to let him know where we would be and then we left, heading over to Diana's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have Chapter 10! Please let me know what you think I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter of Why Wait! Hope you all enjoy it!  
><em><br>Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. I am NOT intending to disrespect any person in this story. Whilst some chapters are BASED on true events, the wat I have written it is completely fictional and have been written the way I have intepreted them through articles and interviews. However I do own the story idea and all individual_ characters.  
>**For those confused, Beth is now twelve weeks pregnant within this chapter**<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Smith's Point Of View April 20th 2012<strong>

"I don't wanna go sleep!" Zoey whined.  
>"Sweetheart, it's nearly midnight. It's time to go to bed," Beth said, rubbing her forehead and placing her hand on her hip. Zoey shook her head and bounded over to me, curling up in my lap and batting her eyelashes at me.<br>"Mama's being mean Daddy," She whispered. I smiled as I looked down at her and Beth let out a groan of frustration. Zoey's eyes snapped to her mother and she tensed.  
>"Sorry," She whimpered, scrambling out of my lap and running upstairs and out of sight. Beth sighed and I stood up. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders before kissing her forehead softly.<br>"Let me go and talk to her alright? Then I'll come and get you. Just calm down, she's only a little kid," I murumured. Beth nodded and I went upstairs.  
>"Where are you Princess Zoey?" I called out. I heard whimpers coming from her bedroom and I opened the door to see her in her Princess bed, shivering.<br>"Baby girl," I said.  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed, covering her ears and rocking back and forth. I stood there a bit stunned and I heard Beth running up the stairs.<br>"I want Mommy," Zoey moaned, the sobbing starting just as Beth ran into the room. Beth sat on the bed and pulled Zoey into her arms.  
>"He's gon-gonna hurt m-me." Zoey cried. Beth looked up at me and I gulped, tears filling my eyes. "No, Daddy's not gonna hurt you!" She said. I left the room and walked downstairs, anger filling my body. I grabbed the home phone and dialled my sister's number. She said that I could come over and I left the house. I needed to get rid of all this anger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry you need to calm down!" Georgia said, as I paced her living room.<br>"It's just damn hard Georgia, those two girls are my life and they've been broken. I try so hard and we make some progress but then something happens and we're back to step one!" I said. "Harry," My sister said, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I rested my head atop of hers and started crying.  
>"Let it all out big brother," Georgia said. I sniffed and tried to stop the onslaught of tears, quickly giving up but trying to calm down. "Harry is this really what you want?" Georgia asked me. I nodded my head and I looked her directly in the eye. "I just want them to be happy with me," I said.<br>"You got yourself into this Harry," Georgia said. I nodded and my phone started vibrating. I ignored it and when it stopped, I pulled it out of my pocket. A missed call from Beth. I knew that I needed to go back home. I wiped my eyes and Georgia grabbed her car keys. "I'm not letting you walk home, come on," She said. I nodded and got back in her car. We were silent as we made our way back to the house. I saw the curtains move and I looked at my sister.  
>"Thanks," I said. Georgia hugged me one more time and then she punched my arm.<br>"Go be comforted by your woman." She said. I smiled and stepped out of the car. I watched my sister pull out of the driveway and when I turned around again, Beth was standing on the verandah, looking at me hesitantly.

* * *

><p>I made my way up to the verandah and stopped in front of Beth, trying to avoid her eyes. When she placed her hand on my cheek, I nuzzled my face into her hand.<br>"Hey look at me," She murmured. "I can't," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Yeah you can, all you gotta do is look up," She said. I finally looked up and watched her. I felt both of her hands take my huge one and she pulled me inside, her eyes not leaving mine. I shut and locked the door behind us and when I turned around, her lips were on mine. I felt her teeth gently tugging at my bottom lip and I pulled away, still not looking at her.  
>"It's time for bed," I whispered.<br>"Harry no," Beth said, shaking her head and I lifted her up, her legs quickly wrapping around my body.  
>"Beth, we're going to bed," I said. I was definitely tired and as much as I wanted to deal with this, my body wasn't going to let me. I carried her up to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. I got beside her and pulled her close to me.<br>"I don't want to talk. I just want to sleep," I mumbled against her lips, before tapping my lips against hers quickly.  
>"She didn't mean it and I know that you're never gonna hurt her. I know you Harry, I trust you." She said before giving into my demand and snuggling up against me.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning to the giggling of Zoey and I kept my eyes shut. All of a sudden, the laughter died down and I could hear her breathing heavily.<br>"Daddy hate me?" She said sadly.  
>"No baby girl, he's just a bit sad. Besides, he's still asleep," Beth said. I opened my eyes and turned to face Zoey. My eyes locked with hers and I pulled her small body close to me, allowing her to nestle in against my side.<br>"Mama's right Daddy," She said.  
>"What's she right about?" I murmured.<br>"You a good pillow," Zoey giggled, smiling up at me. "Did Mama tell you that?" I asked her, before looking up at Beth. Beth smiled, and nodded her head. "Daddy," Zoey said softly and I looked down at her. "I love you," She said.  
>"I love you too Princess. Are you coming to the airport to say bye-bye to me today?" I asked her. I watched her little eyes fill up with tears and she nodded her head. She jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. I turned to look at Beth and I was met with her back leaving the room. I sighed and sat up in bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess Zoey, where are you? Are you with Queen Nixxy?" I called out after walking downstairs. I heard her small footsteps and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw her walking into the kitchen. I followed and smiled when I saw Beth making pancakes.<br>"Hey Zoey, how about we get Mommy to go sit down and you and me make the pancakes?" I said. Zoey squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.  
>"Mommy go sit down, me and Daddy make pancakes!" Zoey said. I walked over to Beth and gently took her hands, turning her around. She wouldn't look at me and I frowned, pressing my lips against hers. "Can't we all make the pancakes?" She mumbled. I nodded my head and smiled.<br>"Okay Zoey, all three of us will make the pancakes!" I said. Zoey nodded and pulled over a chair so she could stand on it. Quickly, before Beth could even notice, I put my finger in the bowl of mixture and wiped my finger on Zoey's nose. She squealed and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. I smiled and finally caught Beth's eye. She was trying not to smile but it failed. I pulled her close to me and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you Nixxy," I whispered.  
>"I love you too," She replied. I grinned and then I felt Zoey poking my arm. I turned to look down at the little girl and she had her hands on her hips.<br>"Come ON Daddy and Mama!" She said. I pulled away and we returned to helping Zoey with the pancakes.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go today," Beth murmured, as we curled up on the sofa together. I pulled her closer to me and I placed my hand on her stomach, lightly tapping it with my fingers.<br>"What day are you and Zo leaving to go up to Calgary?" He asked. "We leave in two days. We're going with Georgia, Ellie, Jim, Natalie and Jaymie. I know Kristin, Andrew, Lockie and Indiana are all gonna be on the flight as well," Beth said.  
>"What about Annie?" I said, drawing patterns on her stomach with my fingers.<br>"I don't remember," Beth said, blushing softly. I pulled my phone out and texted my cousin. I leant forward and kissed Beth's temple. My phone vibrated as I recieved a message back from Annie. I read it quickly and smiled up at Beth.  
>"Annie will be on the same plane as you. It's going to be a mini reunion on the plane!" I said.<br>"Except that the one person I want to be on there with me." Beth said, pouting softly. I pressed my lips against hers and let out a small sigh.  
>"I love you," I murmured.<br>"I love you too," She replied, linking her fingers with mine. I looked at the time and I sighed softly.  
>"Time to go," I said. Beth nodded and we got up.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you," I said as I kissed her lips. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I heard her moan, as I pulled her closer to me. I felt her hand slide upwards and she gripped my hair, her other hand wrapped around my lower back under my shirt. I felt her acrylics scratching my skin and I pulled back.<br>"I love you," She whispered.  
>"I love you too." I replied. I looked down and saw Zoey sitting on the chair with tears falling down her face. I gave Beth another few kisses and then I walked over to Zoey. I bent down in front of her and I smiled softly. "Hey Princess Zoey," I said.<br>"Hi," She said, rubbing her eyes.  
>"Why the tears?" I asked.<br>"I'ma miss ya Daddy!" She said, her lower lip trembling. I rested my huge hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Princess, there's no need to miss me sweetheart, I'm only gone five days. Five!" I said, holding out my hand in front of me.<br>"Bu-but Mama say we won't be home!" She whimpered.  
>"Trust me baby girl, I'll be up in Calgary with you guys. And if you and Mama are never home, I can promise you that I will always find you!" I said.<br>"You promise?" Zoey said. I nodded my head and gave her a kiss.  
>"I promise, I love you baby girl." I said. She smiled and I heard my flight being called.<br>"Be a good girl, I love you." I said, lifting her up and passing her to Beth. I kissed the top of Zoey's head and then kissed Beth.  
>"See you in five days, I love you both," I said. Beth and Zoey both waved and I turned and left to board my plane, leaving my girls behind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have Chapter Eleven! Let me know what you think please? :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter of Why Wait!  
>Disclaimer:<em> I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable peopleplaces all belong to their respective owners. I am NOT intending to disrespect any person in this story. Whilst some chapters are BASED on true events, the wat I have written it is completely fictional and have been written the way I have intepreted them through articles and interviews. However I do own the story idea and all individual_ characters.**

* * *

><p>"You ready to leave?" Nattie asked. I nodded my head and rubbed my belly nervously.<br>"Are you sure it's safe to go up in the air while we're pregnant?" I said. Nattie nodded her head and smiled.  
>"I did it with Jaymie," She said. I nodded my head once more and Zoey came up to me, looking incredibly sad.<br>"What's wrong Princess?" I asked. "Daddy promised to call," She replied.  
>"I know honey but we have to go now. I'll call Daddy when we land in Canada okay baby girl?" I said. Zoey nodded and we all walked out toward the door. As I was locking up, I heard the phone start to ring and I sighed, hoping Zoey wouldn't hear it. Unfortunately for me, she did.<br>"Mama, the phone!" She cried out.  
>"Baby girl we have to go!" I said. We heard the phone stop and Zoey burst into tears. I felt my heart break as she crumpled and started sobbing.<br>"Here baby girl, let me get you in the car and you can talk to Daddy alright?" I said. Zoey nodded and stood up. I lifted her into my arms and got her down to the car, buckling her in. Then I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Harry's number. I gave the phone to Zoey and I got into the driver's seat.  
>"Hi Daddy!" I heard her say excitedly and Nattie looked at me.<br>"Let's go," She said.

* * *

><p>Zoey chatted to Harry the whole trip and when we got to the airport, I turned around.<br>"Baby, say goodbye to Daddy," I said.  
>"Daddy said he wants to talk to you," She replied.<br>"I'll talk to him later," I said, taking the phone off of her and hanging it up. I got her out of the car and I heard her scream excitedly. I looked over to where she was looking and I saw Baby Georgia waving.  
>"Go on, you can go hug her," I said. Zoey took off running and I went to the back, grabbing both mine and Nattie's suitcases. Nattie came to take hers off of me and I shook my head. "Focus on carrying Jaymie," I said. Nattie smiled gratefully and we made our way over to where Georgia was, now joined by Nattie's sister Kristin and her daughter Indiana. "Good morning," Georgia said brightly. I saw her eyes divert attention to something behind me and I nearly screamed when I felt arms wrap around me. Spinning around quickly, my eyes widened when I saw Harry standing there and I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his face all over.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he set me on my feet.  
>"I got done with all my work early. I'll be flying out with you today." He said. I smiled and then Zoey screamed.<br>"Daddy!" She yelled, running over and jumping, Harry catching her just in time.

* * *

><p>On the plane, Georgia said that Zoey could sit next to her so that Harry could sit next to me. Once it took off, Harry moved the armrest between us and unbuckled my belt, his hand sliding under my shirt and rubbing my stomach. I sighed, and leant over to press my lips against his.<br>"You missed me?" He asked. I was grateful that the row was only ours and I nodded my head, my lips brushing against his softly once more.  
>"You obviously know Zo missed you, and I'm sure Baby Bulldog does as well," I said. He tapped his fingers against my stomach and focused his eyes on it.<br>"How have you been?" He asked.  
>"I've been good, still having a little bit of morning sickness but other than that, I've been fine," I said. Harry nodded and rubbed my belly.<br>"We're going somewhere special tonight, all of the family." He said.  
>"Where?" I asked.<br>"It's a surprise," He replied.  
>"Where?" I said again, smiling sweetly at him. His lips covered mine and I knew that he was trying to distract me. I rolled my eyes and slid my tongue into his mouth, pulling him closer to me. I lifted his shirt up as well and ran my hand over his stomach.<br>"I think we should stop with the public show," Harry murmured. I nodded and then I felt tugging on my arm. I turned to see Zoey standing there and she squeezed in, climbing up onto the seat between both Harry and myself. "Hi baby girl," I said, pressing her lips into her hair.  
>"I sit with Mommy and Daddy," She said, cuddling into my side. I nodded and she turned to face Harry.<br>"Can I go sleeps?" She asked him. He nodded his head and she turned, resting her head on his thigh, while her legs draped over my lap. I watched as Zoey fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Once the plane touched down in Calgary, we were greeted at the airport by Harry's Uncle Ross and his Aunt Georgia. Zoey looked at them nervously and then tugged on Harry's pants and motioned for him to pick her up.<br>"How's she gonna go up here?" Harry asked me as we walked along.  
>"Unca Jim!" Zoey called out. Both Harry and I turned around and smiled when we saw Jim coming up to us.<br>"Come on doll, let's have a little talk," Jim said, pulling her from Harry's arms into his.

When Jim brought Zoey back to us, she was smiling and very happy. She waved over at Ross and he waved back at her, somewhat confusedly.  
>"She's all better now aren't you?" Jim said, kissing the top of her head softly. Zoey nodded and moved back into Harry's arms. Harry's Aunt Georgia came up to him and whispered something into his ear. Harry smirked and nodded his head excitedly.<br>"Yeah, we're in," He said. She walked off and I looked up at him curiously.  
>"What are we doing bub?" I asked.<br>"We're uh... we're going somewhere special. A place that I want to show you and Zoey. Everyone else is gonna come too though, is that all right?" He asked. I nodded my head and gripped his hand.  
>"Let's go get a rental then and get going," He said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to know where we are going Zoey?" Harry said as we all got out of the rental and started walking up the street. Zoey nodded her head excitedly and Harry pointed up the hill to the house I'd never been to but was very familiar with. All of a sudden, I realised that we were surrounding by the younger generation of the Hart family and all of them were staring up toward the 'Hart House'. I rubbed my hand over my belly and felt a huge sense of pride. My babies were going to be a part of this. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that this would ever happen but here I was, with the man I loved.<br>"Take your heels off," Harry murmured. I frowned and realised all the girls were taking their heels off.  
>"What's going on?" I asked.<br>"Last one to the top of Grampy's drive is a rotten egg and a slave for a week!" Nattie yelled, before starting to run. Zoey squealed when Harry picked her up and started running. Shaking my head, I started walking slowly and I heard Jim call my name out. I waited for him and Ellie to catch up and when they did, I took little Jaymie from her Poppy's arms.  
>"When they were kids, they used to do it all the time, walking up here after school. Little Matt started it and they never did it again once he passed away. It's good to see them doing it again, even if they are all adults." Ellie said. I smiled and looked up to see them all still running. Harry, TJ, Teddy and Nattie were all up in front and I couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>When I made it up with Jim and Ellie, Harry walked over to me with a huge smile on his face.<br>"You're the slave to the winner," He said.  
>"Who won?" I asked, looking at Nattie.<br>"Harry did," She said, crossing her arms and huffing out. I looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
>"That I won't say no to," I whispered, kissing his cheek. Harry smiled and lifted me up quickly. I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist quickly and pulling his face to mine, kissing him. Harry started walking with me and his lips pulled away from mine briefly.<br>"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up," He said, before kissing me again and taking me around the side of the house. As soon as we rounded the corner, he put me down and smiled at me brightly. I blushed and looked down at the ground.  
>"Hey, what's up?" He asked. "I just never thought that I would ever get the chance to see this place up close and personal. I mean, this place is such a landmark in wrestling and..." I started crying and wrapped my arms around him.<br>"And what Nixxy?" Harry said.  
>"My kids, they'll get to be a part of all this. A part of the legacy," I said. Harry lifted me up again, his hands resting on my butt as he leant me against the side of the house.<p>

"You're amazing, you know that right Nixxy?" Harry said. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.  
>"It's all because of you," I said before leaning forward to kiss him once more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy... Reviews? :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter of Why Wait! My usual disclaimer applies: Vince owns WWE references, Harts own Hart family references, NattieKiddFan owns Harry Smith and I own TJ Wilson when Nattie isn't around :)**

* * *

><p>"So... are you going to give me a tour?" I asked as we went inside. Harry smiled and squeezed my hand.<br>"Where do you want to start?" He said to me.  
>"You're part of the legacy. Where do you want us to start?" I asked.<br>"We'll start up and make our way down. Where's Zoey?" He replied, looking around.  
>"She'd be around Jim and Ellie," I replied. Harry nodded and pulled me upstairs. We passed TJ and Nattie who were kissing and I grinned, grabbing Nattie's hand and dragging her after us, which made her pull TJ along as well.<br>"Oooh Dynasty Tour Time!" Nattie squealed excitedly. We made it up to the attic and I saw Zoey standing at the door looking in hesitantly. Harry bumped her inside and she tensed up, turning to hug into his leg.  
>"So... what was the attic used for in the Hart House?" I asked curiously.<br>"Awe, little Bethie is a Hart mark!" TJ said teasingly. I pouted and looked up at Harry.  
>"Bub, TJ is being mean!" I said. Harry glared over at TJ and TJ just rolled his eyes.<br>"Is Theodore being naughty?" Zoey asked. TJ frowned when she called him Theodore and Harry laughed nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"Well, the attic was where the boy bedroom was. So imagine Smith, Bruce, Keith, Wayne, Dean, Bret, Ross and Owen all stuck up here." Harry said, squeezing my hand softly as I looked around the room.<br>"This corner was Uncle Owen's," Nattie said, pulling me over to a corner of the room and showing me the wall. Carved into the wood, in what seemed to be a child's writing was the name 'OWEN'. I smiled and ran my fingers over the carving.  
>"It's funny that... I grew up watching him... now I'm in the place where he grew up." I said. Harry smiled and I walked back over to him.<p>

"So... this is usually where all the grandkids stayed when there were a lot of us staying over here." He said softly. I turned around and saw him looking at Nattie and TJ who had started kissing again.  
>"Can I go find Uncle Jim?" Zoey asked. I nodded my head and watched as my little girl left the room.<br>"Was this a favourite room of yours?" I asked. Harry shrugged and I saw him looking longingly at the window. I walked over to it and turned to face him, my hand held forward.  
>"Come on Baby Bulldog." I whispered. He came over and I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his bicep and looking out the window.<br>"See that main patch of land?" He said, pointing. I nodded my head and his hand rested gently on my back.  
>"That's where the wrestling ring was set up. I used to watch Grampy train people up here... uh... it was mine and Matty's favourite place," He said. I nodded in understanding and looked out over the empty grassy area.<br>"It must've been quite a sight to see," I murmured.  
>"Okay, let's keep going!" Nattie said, clearing her throat. I lifted up to press my lips against Harry's before we turned to follow Nattie and TJ out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"This was the girl's room. Auntie Georgia, Mom, Auntie Alison and Auntie Diana all grew up in here," Nattie said. I looked around the room and grinned.<br>"It's beautiful," I said.  
>"It was even more beautiful when it was set up for all of us," Diana said from the doorway. We turned to look at her and she smiled.<br>"There were two sets of bunk beds, Ellie and Georgia shared one, Alison and I shared the other. It was always a very girly room. There were a lot of dolls, of course all Ellie's and Georgia's and just handed down. All of our clothes managed to fit into that little wardrobe." She said. TJ and Harry started laughing. And I frowned at them slightly.  
>"Hahaha, all four girls' clothes could fit into this wardrobe? We'd be lucky to even fit Nattie's shoes in there!" TJ said. Nattie frowned and pushed him.<br>"Jerk," She mumbled. I looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow slightly.  
>"Why are you laughing Mister?" I asked.<br>"Nothing at all my love," He said. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face to mine, kissing him softly.  
>"Get a room!" TJ said. I pulled away from him and looked around.<br>"We are in a room," I said, staring at him like he was an idiot.  
>"Get an unoccupied room," He shot back at me. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him which made him chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>After going through the entire house, Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Dungeon. I stood next to him and squealed excitedly.<br>"TJ's right, you are a Hart Mark," He said teasingly. I turned so I was in front of him and wrapped my arms around his body, my hands gently squeezing his behind.  
>"Isn't that a good thing bub? You're a Hart," I said, smirking softly.<br>"The last name is Smith," He replied.  
>"Yeah well you're half a Hart. Have I mentioned that I am a huge fan of Davey Boy Smith?" I whispered, one of my hands sliding up his back.<br>"Are you?" He mumbled.  
>"Mmhmm and he has a really... sexy son," I said, quickly jumping up and smiling when he caught me. I pressed my lips against his quickly and then I pulled back to look at him. He smiled at me and I saw the love shining in his chocolate brown eyes. I kissed him again and heard someone cough. I looked over Harry's shoulder and saw TJ standing there, looking at his watch and then back to us.<br>"We don't have all day ya know!" He said. I shook my head and Harry put me down. I walked down the stairs with Nattie and heard TJ and Harry talking to each other behind us.

* * *

><p>"So this is where we all started our careers," Nattie said, holding her arms out wide and turning around the largest room in the basement.<br>"Wow," I whispered. The green mat was still down on the floor and I walked over to it, standing on it and rubbing my belly. My eyes filled up with tears and I looked up at Harry. He came over to me and bent down in front of me, placing his hands on my stomach.  
>"When you come into the world little bubba, I promise Daddy will bring ya back here," Harry told my stomach. He stood up again and pulled me close to him.<br>"Come on Nixxy, you're an emotional wreck!" Harry commented. I shoved him and he chuckled, sliding his arms around my waist. I saw his eyes trail down from my face to my neck and he pulled my chain holding my engagement ring out of my shirt.  
>"I think it was about time we told everyone about this yeah?" He said. I nodded my head and smiled.<br>"I think it would be a great idea." I replied. He undid my chain and slid the ring on my finger, before pressing his lips against mine. I smirked and pulled away.  
>"Down boy," I said, before walking over to Nattie.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it with this house?" I asked her. She frowned and I watched as TJ walked over to Harry.<br>"I swear it just does something to ya. Like, Harry and I have been all over each other, as have you and TJ!" I said. Nattie started laughing and nodded her head.  
>"It's just… this place is special to us all. It brings back a lot of memories. TJ and I had our first kiss down here in the Dungeon." Nattie said. I smiled and looked over at Harry.<p>

"What are you thinking?" She asked after a few moments.  
>"How lucky I am," I replied.<br>"Lucky? You're with my cousin!" She said. I turned to look at her and rolled my eyes.  
>"You know he's a good guy," I said. Nattie smiled and nodded her head.<br>"He's a great guy," She replied.  
>"I'm just thankful I have him in my life," I replied. Nattie nodded and her gaze dropped to my hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" She asked. I looked down and smiled, nodding my head.<br>"Yup, we're engaged. Have been for a while," I said. She squealed and hugged me.  
>"I'm so happy you've finally found happiness Bethie," She said.<br>"Hard to believe that I found happiness with someone related to Nattie Neidhart," I teased.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault that the Hart family genes are so damn attractive. I just got a double dose because the Neidhart gene made me doubly attractive," She said. I laughed and nodded my head.<br>"Okay Nattie," I said. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Zoey and Jim, who was holding Jaymie, enter.  
>"There's Mommy baby girl!" He said. Zoey ran over to me and I lifted her up easily, her face burying into my neck.<br>"Did you have fun with Uncle Jim?" I asked her, watching as Jaymie went to her mother and Nattie fussed over her.  
>"Yup! Uncle Jim showed me all the places!" Zoey said excitedly. I smiled and rubbed her back as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.<br>"Someone's tired," Harry cooed as he came over, taking her from my arms and holding her close to him. I smiled, watching as my little girl made herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing tonight?" I asked, as we walked up to the hotel room.<br>"We're going to the Hart family barbecue that will be on tonight." Harry said, placing Zoey into her bed and then laying on the adjacent one.  
>"Mm, how long will we be out for?" I asked, crawling up the bed and placing my hand on his chest.<br>"Depends on you and Zo bub, how long do you want to stay out for?" He asked.  
>"Not too long, I think Zo is already buggered for today." I said, closing my eyes and snuggling into his side.<br>"Okay, then we'll go, eat and then leave. Sound good baby?" Harry asked. I opened my eyes and nodded my head, leaning up to press my lips against his.  
>"Sounds great but for now, a nap," I said. Snuggling into him as much as I possibly could, I closed my eyes again and drifting off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and reviews :D It makes me happy. Pretty pretty please :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! Disclaimer : I own nothing except original characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>May 15th 2012<p>

"Everyone made me promise to bring the baby back up home when they arrive," Harry said as he walked into the bedroom. I was trying to get a nap and it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.  
>"Not straight away," I said.<br>"No, I was thinking maybe like three or four weeks after," Harry said, sitting on the bed next to me.  
>"I doubt it," I replied.<br>"What?" Harry asked, frowning at me softly.  
>"Baby, I'm going to be exhausted. You already promised your Grandparents we'd go over to England by the time the baby is two weeks old," I commented, placing my hand on top of his.<br>"Yeah," He said. I could hear the attitude in his tone and I sighed.  
>"Baby, don't get angry. I just… I'm the one having the baby yet it looks as though we're going out of our way for everyone else." I said. Harry stood up and looked down at me.<br>"I'm sure that when your Mom and Dad demand we come up to New York but you'll be moving in a heartbeat!" He said, walking out of the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting up and following after him.

* * *

><p>He'd gone out into the dining room and was sitting at the table. I stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.<br>"I'm not in the mood to talk," He grumbled. I didn't say a word as I started rubbing his shoulders.  
>"I'm sorry," I finally mumbled, bending down and kissing his ear softly.<br>"I really don't even want to hear it right now," He replied. I sighed and kissed his ear again. I allowed my hands to run down his front and I started unbuttoning his shirt.  
>"Stop," He said and I shook my head, moving around to sit on his lap. His hands gripped my sides and I pressed my lips against his, getting no response in return. I pulled away and pouted.<br>"Don't be mad bub!" I said. He looked at me blankly and I smiled softly.  
>"How about we'll go when bub is around eight weeks old? I just… I want some time to settle into Mommy-hood." I mumbled.<br>"You're already in Mommy-hood, you've been through this before," He said.  
>"I never got to have Zoey in my arms as a newborn, I want some of this to myself you know," I said. I got off Harry's lap and grumbled.<br>"I'm going to visit Nat and TJ, let's go Zoey!" I said, calling out the last bit. Zoey jumped up from the living room and ran to me and I held her hand.  
>"Bye Daddy," She said, waving as we walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Just before we pulled out of the driveway, I saw Harry come out of the house and I stopped the car.<br>"Come back inside?" He said. I nodded my head and turned the car off.  
>"Come on Zo, I'll take you out later to go get ice-cream." I said. Zoey sighed and I helped her out, so she ran back inside. When I looked up again, Harry was standing right in front of me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Are you upset with me?" He asked. I walked into his arms and wrapped mine around his waist loosely.<br>"I can't say that I'm mad," I mumbled.  
>"That's a yes then is it?" He responded.<br>"I don't know Harry! You want me to fly to England, you want me to fly to Canada, and where else do you want me to go huh? I'm going to have a newborn child Harry, a little life in my arms. Zoey was taken away from me about an hour after I had her, and I never saw her again! I want some time alone with my baby. I want to be able to bond with them. I want us to get used to the bub. I just... I know it's being greedy and it's a lot to ask but I just can't fly everywhere with a newborn!" I said, bursting into tears. I pulled away from him and he tried to pull me back again and I just pushed him off.  
>"No," I said. All of a sudden, I'd been lifted up and Harry's lips pressed against mine softly. I couldn't help but to respond and I pulled on the hair that was on the back of his head. I heard his growl and I pulled away, licking my lips quickly.<br>"Put me down," I said. Harry put me down slowly and I walked inside, not even looking back at him.

* * *

><p>"Bub," Harry said and I shook my head, sniffing quietly.<br>"I'm sorry," He said.  
>"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied, lying down on the bed. Harry got on the bed next to me and slid his fingers through mine.<br>"The ultrasound is today," He whispered.  
>"I know," I mumbled.<br>"Am I still allowed to come along?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah," I said, nodding my head and looking toward him.<br>"I really am sorry; I didn't take your feelings into consideration." He said. I pulled him close to me and pressed my lips against his nose.  
>"I love you," I mumbled.<br>"Mama, Aunty Nattie came here!" Zoey yelled out. I chuckled and sat up.  
>"Come on Baby Bulldog," I said, getting to my feet. Harry got up and pulled me close to him. His hand slid under my shirt and started rubbing my bare back and I walked out to see Nattie, TJ and Jaymie walking in. I smiled and went to move forward but Harry stopped me.<p>

* * *

><p>"What time is the appointment?" Nattie asked.<br>"In about an hour," I replied. She nodded and Harry pulled me closer to him.  
>"Harry, she's not going anywhere!" Nattie said. Harry turned his face away from her and buried it into my hair.<br>"Leave him alone," I said to her softly, rubbing his arm.  
>"Mama and Daddy fighting," Zoey piped up from where she was sitting on TJ's lap.<br>"No we're not baby girl," I said.  
>"You was," She said, her eyebrows rising.<br>"Harry, may I have a word?" Nattie said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked toward her cousin.  
>"No," I spoke up and Nattie looked at me.<br>"He doesn't need a lecture, we're fine," I said. Nattie shrugged her shoulders and turned to pay attention to Jaymie.  
>"You guys better get going," TJ commented. I nodded my head and moved out of Harry's arms.<br>"We'll be back soon, Zoey be a-" I started but was cut off by my little girl.  
>"Be a good girl… I love you Mama," She said. I smiled and blew her a kiss.<br>"What about Daddy?" I asked, pointing to Harry.  
>"I love Daddy too! Daddy, I love you!" Zoey said. Harry smiled at her and she giggled.<br>"I love you too Princess," Harry said. She waved at us and I smiled, pulling Harry out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You excited?" I asked, as we walked away from the desk and to a few free chairs in the waiting room. Harry nodded his head and sat down. I looked at the chair next to him and decided to settle into his lap.<br>"Why hello," He whispered, kissing my cheek softly.  
>"You're more comfortable," I said. Harry wrapped his arms around me softly and one of his huge hands rested on my stomach.<br>"Nix," He mumbled and I looked up at him.  
>"I don't want us to fight anymore, it's just silly." I said. Harry nodded and my name was called up.<br>"Showtime!" I said, getting to my feet. Harry stood up as well and kissed my cheek before we followed the Midwife.  
>"Hello, my name is Kendall," She said as we got into the room.<br>"Oh... I think you're the midwife of my cousin," Harry commented. I turned to look at him confusedly and he shrugged.  
>"Kendall isn't really a common name," He pointed out.<br>"What's your cousin's name?" Kendall said, directing me over to the bed. I got up on it and rested back, watching nervously as she bustled around the room.  
>"Natalie Neidhart," Harry replied. Kendall smiled brightly and nodded her head.<br>"I am indeed the midwife of Miss Neidhart!" She responded. Harry came over to sit next to me and I started chewing on my lip.

* * *

><p>"So I understand that you had your Doctor appointment yesterday and today was just to come for the ultrasound?" Kendall said. I nodded my head and looked down at my stomach. The door opened and a guy came in. I looked at him worriedly and he shot a smile to Kendall.<br>"This is Shaun, he will be performing the ultrasound," Kendall said. I silently started panicking and I stared straight ahead.  
>"Lift your top please Miss Kocanski," Shaun said. I closed my eyes tightly and didn't move.<br>"It's okay baby," I heard Harry whisper in my ear. I felt his soft hands at my sides and he pulled my top up to expose my bump. I opened my eyes again and looked up into his eyes.  
>"You're just fine," He said. I nodded my head and shivered as the cold jelly hit my stomach.<br>"Are you ready to take a first look at your baby?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head and looked over at the screen, my heart pounding in excitement. I couldn't make anything out on the black and grey screen but then a pounding noise came blaring through and the guy stopped moving on my stomach.  
>"There is your baby's heartbeat," Kendall said. I smiled and looked at Harry, seeing the tears in his eyes. Kendall moved up to the screen and looked at it closely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this your first pregnancy Beth?" Kendall asked kindly, turning back around to face me.<br>"No, I have a three year old little girl," I whispered.  
>"There's two," The technician suddenly blurted out.<br>"Huh?" I whimpered; my eyes widening as I heard another heartbeat, the timing completely different to the other one. I looked up at the screen and Kendall smiled softly, pointing out the two different sacs, each holding a baby. I could even make out their tiny little heads.  
>"Congratulations, you are having twins," She said simply. I looked at Harry and he looked just as shocked as I did.<p>

We were having twins?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Hope you all liked it. Reviews make me happy so... reviews please? :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Many thankies to those who read and review this story. Muchly appreciated! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Smith's Point Of View<strong>_

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you," Zoey said. I smiled and pressed my lips against her little forehead.  
>"I love you too baby girl," I replied. I watched as she closed her eyes and hugged her teddy bear that Jim had gotten her. I walked over to the wall switch and flicked the night light on. Then I stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I saw the glare of the lamp coming from mine and Beth's bedroom and I slowly walked down to the room, my feet sinking into the carpet comfortably. Once inside the room, I realised that Beth wasn't in there. Huffing out slightly, I slipped my shirt off and pulled my jeans down, leaving myself just in boxers. I heard movement from the adjoining bathroom and I walked over, pushing the bathroom door open slightly. I finally caught sight of Beth and a goofy grin crossed my face. She was bustling around with her cell phone held up to her ear, wearing nothing but a towel.<p>

* * *

><p>After watching her for a few minutes as Beth talked to one of her friends, I decided to move forward and wrap my arms around her softly. She jumped softly and I smirked. I pressed my lips against her neck and I watched as she bit her lip nervously.<br>"Yeah of course I'll come shopping with you tomorrow Georgia," Beth said and I raised my eyebrows.  
>"You're talking to my sister?" I asked loudly and Beth turned around.<br>"Hang on a second," She said into the phone and then she smiled up at me, keeping a tight grip on the towel around her.  
>"She's not the only Georgia in this world ya know but yes, I'm talking to your sister." Beth said, a smirk playing at her lips.<br>"Don't talk to her, come to bed with me," I whined, pulling her close to me and opening the towel, allowing it to slide down her body.  
>"Harry," She said a playful tone to her voice. She put the phone back to her ear and picked the towel up. My eyes followed her as she walked back into the bedroom, still talking to my sister. I followed after her and to my disappointment; she'd already managed to put on a sports bra and her panties. I spotted her phone on the dresser.<p>

* * *

><p>"She still there?" I asked. Beth turned around and shook her head.<br>"No, I told her I was tired and that I was going to bed," She said.  
>"You don't look tired," I commented.<br>"I'm not really," She replied, a blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled and walked towards her, grabbing the tie of her silken dressing robe so she couldn't cover herself up. She bit on her lower lip softly and I sighed. She looked so gorgeous when she did that. I tapped my lips against hers and went over to the bed, lying down.  
>"What are you doing?" Beth asked. I heard her footsteps coming over to me and then her weight as she straddled me. I kept my eyes closed and I felt her hands run over my chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"You leaving tomorrow baby?" She asked softly and I opened my eyes a little bit, nodding my head.<br>"Have you packed?" She mumbled and I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. I heard her giggle and felt her soft lips pressing against mine.  
>"We better get some sleep then," She sighed, getting off of me and lying next to me. I turned onto my side and placed my hand on her belly, before allowing sleep to overcome me.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I rolled over and reached my hand out, looking for Beth. I grumbled when I couldn't find her and I opened my eyes.<br>"You're a bit cute of a morning," Beth said. I pouted and she motioned to the suitcase.  
>"I packed all your stuff," She said.<br>"Not all of it," I replied. She looked at me confusedly and I got up, placing my hands on either side of her bump.  
>"You forgot this precious cargo and little Zoey," I mumbled.<br>"So... you would like me to pack Zoey and my baby bump?" She asked. I grinned and shook my head.  
>"There's also the sexy woman in front of me," I said, before pressing my lips against hers. Beth giggled into my lips and I ran my hand over her bare back, relishing the feel of her skin.<br>"I love you," I said, gently biting down on her collarbone. I heard her squeal and I grinned, licking the now red spot.  
>"Baby that's gonna leave a mark," She frowned.<br>"Good," I murmured.  
>"Good?" Beth asked. I nodded my head and smiled.<br>"It's MY mark, so everyone knows that you belong to me," I mumbled before kissing up her throat. I heard her groan and my lips reached hers.  
>"Mommy and Daddy!" I heard Zoey scream out and I pulled away from Beth.<br>"Don't leave," I heard her whisper softly and I sighed, turning just in time to see Zoey come to the door. She ran over and I lifted her up.

* * *

><p>"I love you Daddy," She said.<br>"I love you too Princess," I replied.  
>"Daddy's going today," Beth said. Zoey frowned and I pushed her white-blonde hair away from her face.<br>"No!" She said, pouting softly.  
>"I gotta baby girl, so I can buy you nice presents," I said.<br>"Don't want presents, want Daddy to stay," She mumbled. I hugged her close to me and looked at Beth for help. She just shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. I frowned and her eyes snapped open before she rushed over to the bathroom. I sighed and kissed Zoey.  
>"I want you to be a very good girl for Mommy when I am away," I said to her. She nodded her head and rested it on my shoulder.<br>"I know you and Mommy are going to miss me very much but I'll be back before you know it," I said. Zoey nodded her head and kissed me. I smiled and spun her around.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Beth asked a few minutes later.<br>"Yeah, I guess I am," I replied, pulling her close to me.  
>"Do you want me to drop you off at the airport?" She mumbled.<br>"That would be amazing," I said, smiling down at her. She smiled back at me and I bent down, bumping my nose against hers gently. I heard her giggle a little and she leant upwards, her lips pressing against my own.  
>"Let's get going then," She murmured. I nodded my head and grabbed my suitcase. We went downstairs and I saw Georgia at the door. I smiled at my little sister and Zoey gently tugged on my hand.<br>"Come on Daddy we don't wanna be late!" She said. I smiled down at her and Beth placed her hand in my back pocket. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. She blushed and Georgia snatched the keys out of Beth's hand.  
>"Little Miss Sickness shouldn't be driving. Zoey, do you want us to drop you off at Nanny Diana's?" Georgia said.<br>"Ooh yes please," Zoey said.  
>"Well let's get outta here," Georgia said.<p>

* * *

><p>After dropping Zoey off at Mom's house, we made it to the airport. I checked my luggage in and Georgia told us she'd meet back up with us soon. I took Beth's small, soft<br>hand in my own huge one and pulled her along beside me.  
>"So when are we going to tell everyone about the two Bubba Smith's?" I asked, turning around to face her and rub her belly softly.<br>"Hmm… maybe we should do it when we are all at Nattie's party?" Beth asked. I smiled at her and nodded my head.  
>"That sounds like a great idea," I replied, kissing her lips softly. Beth giggled and pulled away. Georgia met up with us a few minutes after and we walked around until my flight was called.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you," I whispered, my lips attaching to Beth's once more.<br>"I love you too, I'll see you soon," She said.  
>"Mmhmm, I also have something I want us to do when I get back," I said, suddenly feeling nervous.<br>"Mmm… what would that be?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say it but I couldn't. Beth's lips met mine once more and I sighed into the kiss.  
>"Tell me baby, it's fine," She said. I heard my flight being called again and I pulled Beth across to the gate.<br>"I want to go about adopting Zoey," I said. Beth's mouth dropped open in surprise and the final call for my flight came over. I pressed my lips against hers and smiled.  
>"Seriously?" She choked out.<br>"Definitely baby, I want Zoey to be a Smith as well. She basically already is but I want to make it official. I love you baby," I said.  
>"Love you too," She replied, smiling softly. I pressed my lips against hers once more and then left both her and my sister behind as I boarded my flight.<p>

I was incredibly serious about adopting Zoey and having her officially as my daughter. I could only hope that Beth realised how serious I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts on this chapter? Also... what do you want Beth to have? BoyBoy Girl/Girl or Boy/Girl? Reviews make the world go round... well... they make my world go round :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Why Wait! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning beautiful," I heard Harry say, before his lips pressed against my cheek.<br>"I forgot you were here," I whispered, rolling over and smiling at the man lying next to me.  
>"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, raising his eyebrows quickly. I blushed quickly and shook my head. Harry chuckled and leant down to gently kiss the tip of my nose.<br>"I was kidding," He whispered. I sighed and buried my face into his chest, huffing out slightly when I inhaled his intoxicating scent. I felt his fingers run through my hair and I bit my lip. He turned me onto my back and started kissing my neck softly. I moaned and gripped the back of his head.  
>"Actually," I said, pushing him upwards and sitting myself up.<br>"What?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.  
>"You know where Georgie and I went after the airport last week?" I asked. Harry looked at me in disbelief and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Why are we talking about my sister?" He asked.  
>"Well Harry, I'm about to tell you why. We went back to your Mother's house. You know what they saw Bub?" I asked, getting onto my knees and looking directly into his eyes. Harry shook his head again and I pointed to where I still had a slight bruise on my collarbone.<br>"They saw your little mark," I said. Harry started laughing and I narrowed my eyes.  
>"I hardly find this funny," I said. Harry kept laughing and I pouted. I stood up and walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Baby, did you give that idea some more thought?" Harry said as he followed after me.<br>"What idea Bub?" I mused, as he slipped his arms around my waist. I nestled into them and turned to face him.  
>"About me adopting Zo," He said.<br>"Oh," I said. Before he could react, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, my lips covering his. I hadn't realised how much I missed him, even in a week. His hands ran up my thighs and he pulled me up tight against his body. I rocked my hips a few times before arching my back. The low growl in his throat made me pull back and I started kissing his neck softly. He pulled away from me and looked at me, his eyes shining with desire.  
>"Is that a yes? I can adopt Zo?" He said.<br>"Of course baby, I think I'll be a little bit jealous but," I said.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>"Well, then we'll have Harry Smith, Zoey Smith, Bubba Smith One and Bubba Smith Two... And Elizabeth Kocanski," I said.  
>"Well then, we can't have that. Let's get married," He said.<br>"Bub you've already proposed," I sighed, flashing him the ring on my finger.  
>"No, I mean, let's get married. Bub, do you want a wedding?" He asked, gripping my sides.<br>"Well... I dunno," I said, my eyes widening.

* * *

><p>"Baby, we can call a registrar's office and make an appointment and just get married. We can still do the huge wedding, but I'm thinking we should do this as soon as possible." He said.<br>"You'd really go to a Registrar's office and we'd get married there? I know that you want the big wedding as well Harry," I said.  
>"I do baby, and we can still do it but we haven't even started wedding planning. I want to be married before the twins are born, Nixxy." He said. I bit my lip and watched as his fingers slid through mine. I squeezed his hand softly and leant forward to press my lips against his quickly.<br>"Do you want to get married as soon as possible or wait?" He mumbled.  
>"I'm not too sure," I whispered.<br>"Why wait Beth? Why wait? Let's just do this," He replied. I looked at him and smiled softly.  
>"Under two conditions," I smirked, placing my finger over his lips so he couldn't talk. He nodded his head eagerly and I ran my hand to the back of his neck.<br>"First one, we still have the huge wedding and until we have our huge wedding, no-one else will know that we are married." I said.  
>"Agreed," He said, instantly trying to kiss me but I stopped him.<br>"I said there were two conditions," I said to him. He frowned but nodded his head, wanting me to continue.  
>"The second one is... I want you to show me how much you want to get married to me," I said.<br>"Can it include kissing those sweet lips amongst other activities?" Harry asked. "If that's how you want to show me," I said. Without a second thought, Harry had lifted me up softly and was taking me back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"It's time to go get Zoey from pre-school," I called out. Harry came down the stairs and I blushed when I saw him topless.<br>"Nixxy definitely likes what she sees," He teased, grabbing his shirt and his wallet. He grabbed my wallet as well and turned around to face me.  
>"I wouldn't mind if you walked around topless," He said. I laughed and slid my hand into his as we left the house.<br>"Nice try Baby Bulldog," I said, pressing my lips against his quickly.  
>"Where's family dinner at?" Harry asked.<br>"At your Mom's house. Zo will be happy she gets to see Nanny Diana." I commented. Harry nodded his head and I could see how excited he was.  
>"Baby," I said. He looked down at me and I smiled.<br>"Give the Registrar a call tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded his head and we both got in the car. When we pulled up at the preschool, we both got out and Harry's phone started ringing. He pulled me close to him and I slipped my hand into his back pocket and pulled his phone out.  
>"It's your Mama," I said to him. He took the phone off of me and I slid my hand back into the back pocket of his jeans.<br>"Hey Mom," Harry said brightly.  
>"Ask your Mom if she wants us to come over early to help her prepare for dinner," I said. Harry nodded and I opened the gate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Zoey screamed when she saw me. I smiled brightly and went over to pick her up. Once she was in my arms, I kissed her nose and ran my hand through her hair.<br>"Did you have a good day today baby girl?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I saw her look over at Harry longingly.  
>"Is Daddy gonna say hi?" She asked.<br>"Daddy's talking to Nanny at the moment. Do you want to go and see her and Aunty Georgie this afternoon?" I asked. She nodded her head excitedly and I giggled, kissing her nose again before going inside to get her bag and sign her out. I walked back out and Harry plucked Zoey from my arms.  
>"Mom said that she'd love it if we came over earlier. Mainly so she can play with Zo before Jim gets there," He said. I smiled and nodded my head.<br>"Let's get going," I said, gripping his free hand and allowing him to lead the way to the car.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Diana's, I watched Georgia rush out immediately and I smiled. I went to exit the car but Harry stopped me. Georgia got Zoey out of the car and I looked at Harry curiously as we just sat there.<br>"What's up?" I asked. Harry's fingers slid through mine and he pulled me onto his lap.  
>"Bub," I said, blushing and turning back to see Georgia roll her eyes and carry Zoey inside. I turned back to Harry and saw him just staring at me. I bit my lip nervously and tried to get off of him. He held me in place and my eyes widened, just as his hand gripped my wrist tightly.<br>"Baby, you're scaring me," I whimpered. Harry's grip loosened and he leant up to kiss me.  
>"You've made me the happiest man in the world do you realise?" He asked. I bit my lip nervously and shrugged my shoulders.<br>"How?" I whispered.  
>"How?" He replied. I nodded my head and he opened the car door, allowing me to climb out, rubbing my stomach. He got out and I walked towards the house. Just before I opened the screen door, his arms wrapped around me softly and his lips pressed against my ear.<br>"Firstly, you've given me three beautiful children. They mean the world to me more than anything else," He sighed. I blushed and we walked inside.

* * *

><p>"How are you going with your pregnancy Beth?" Diana asked.<br>"Good, my belly is getting bigger every day!" I said.  
>"Lift your shirt up!" Georgia said. I shook my head and Harry wrapped his arms around me.<br>"That's for my eyes only," He said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes before turning to Georgia.  
>"A few scars," I mumbled. She nodded and I felt Harry's lips against my temple and I turned to see him smiling.<br>"Number two, not only did you give me the world's most beautiful children, you also gave yourself to me. The day you finally told me with words that you loved me was the probably one of the happiest days in my life. Not to mention I think that you are absolutely beautiful, from your head to your toes," He said. I smiled and leant back, pressing my lips against his chin.  
>"I love you," I murmured.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone started arriving for dinner. I gripped Harry's hands and pulled him upstairs, making sure that no-one noticed where we were going. Once we got into his old bedroom -which had never been changed from when he was last living at home- I turned around and smiled at him.<br>"What's up?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and started rubbing my stomach absently.  
>"I just wanted some..." I started to say but he cut me off.<br>"Some calm before the storm?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my head.  
>"I guess you could say it like that," I said. Harry bent down in front of me and he gently lifted my shirt up.<br>"Hey little bubba's," He cooed, placing his hand on my stomach. I smiled and placed my hand on the back of his head, gently rubbing it. I drifted off into my own little world while Harry was talking to my stomach and jumped when I felt his lips press against the bare skin on my belly.

* * *

><p>"Saying goodbye to the toned stomach?" I joked. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes.<br>"I will always think that you are beautiful," He said. I smiled and patted his face softly before walking over to the bed. I sat down and watched as Harry shuffled over on his knees, moving to be positioned between my legs and suddenly we were eye to eye. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his. His hands rested on my thighs and I teased his lips with my tongue. Allowing me entry into his mouth, my tongue swirled over his before he fought for dominance. I tried to pull him closer to me but to no avail, he wasn't going to move anywhere. Sighing, I pulled back and looked up at him cheekily.  
>"We gotta stop doing this at people's houses," He said breathlessly. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom and I smirked, exiting the room and heading downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" Georgia asked as I walked into the living room. I laughed and pointed upstairs and she grinned evilly.<br>"Really?" She said.  
>"Leave him alone," I said, allowing another laugh to escape my throat.<br>"What's up with Harry?" Diana asked, coming around the corner.  
>"Yeah Beth, tell her what is UP with Harry," Georgia said. I went bright red and looked down at my feet.<br>"Georgia," Diana exclaimed. I heard footsteps and looked to see Harry entering the room.  
>"What's goin on?" He asked.<br>"Oh nothing, Beth was just going to explain to Mom why you were UPstairs and what was UP!" Georgia said. Harry's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to him, my back right up against his chest. I kept looking down at the ground and started panicking. He wasn't saying anything. Was he mad at me? I felt my head start spinning and I whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Beth?" Georgia asked. I felt my legs turn to jelly and I turned around, gripping Harry's shirt.<br>"Turn the lights off! My head is pounding!" I screamed, snapping my eyes shut. Harry lifted me up into his arms and I buried my face into the side of his neck.  
>"Nixxy?" He whispered worriedly.<br>"Harry, take her upstairs. It looks like she's got a migraine. Pull the shades down and get her a warm washcloth to cover her face. Then just let her sleep," Diana said.

* * *

><p>I felt as Harry carried me up the stairs and moved around the room. I pressed my lips against his neck as the tears slowly ran down my cheeks.<br>"You're welcome baby," He whispered, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I felt myself being placed gently on the bed and he pulled the blankets up over me. I heard his footsteps leave and then come back. I sighed when the washcloth was placed over my forehead and I whimpered.  
>"What else do you need bub?" He asked, his thumb stroking my cheek.<br>"Kiss," I whispered softly. I felt his lips pressing against mine and I squeezed his hand tightly.  
>"Alright, sleep now bub, I'll come back and check on you soon," Harry said. I heard his footsteps leave the room and I drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt a lot better. My head was no longer pounding and I felt relaxed. I stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. Just as I was about to open it, it opened by itself and TJ was standing there. He grinned and I frowned confusedly.<br>"We're all taking turns checking on you. Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
>"Let's get ya down there," He said. I nodded and he helped me down the stairs. Although I felt fine, I couldn't help but appreciate the support. Once we made it into the dining room, I saw Harry trying to persuade Zoey to eat her vegetables and she had that look on her face that said she wasn't being easy about it.<br>"Come on Princess, eat them or you won't get ice cream afterwards," Harry said.  
>"No vegetables and yes ice cream," She said. I bent down beside her and ruffled her hair lightly.<br>"Eat your vegetables for Mommy and Daddy," I said. She sighed and nodded her head before picking up her fork and starting to eat her veggies. I stood up and walked around to stand behind Harry. He motioned for me to come around and he placed me on his lap.

* * *

><p>"Eat," He mumbled, nudging me softly. I frowned and looked down at his plate.<br>"Where's my own plate?" I asked.  
>"It's in the kitchen, come on we'll go get it," He said. I stood up and pointed to the kitchen pointing softly.<br>"Can you get it for me baby?" I asked. Harry nodded and he left the room. I sat at the table and looked around, noticing everyone's eyes were on me.  
>"Mama," Zoey said softly. I looked over at her and she held her arms up. I lifted her onto my lap and she pressed her hands to my cheeks.<br>"You sick," She said. I nodded and she hugged me softly.  
>"Me take care of Mama," She said. I nodded my head and she rested her head on my chest. Harry came into me and placed the plate down in front of me.<br>"Eat," He said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Nattie asked, once I put Zoey up in Georgia's room and came back downstairs.<br>"Feeling a lot better," I said. She patted the space next to her and I sat down, resting my head on her shoulder.  
>"I miss you," She whispered. I looked at her and she smiled sadly before tears welled up in her eyes.<br>"Oh Nat," I said.  
>"Pregnancy hormones," She said and I nodded.<br>"Why's my daughter crying now? What's going on?" Jim said.  
>"Did I mention that the men in this family don't understand how pregnant women work?" Nattie said. I nodded my head and we turned to face the TV.<br>"I reckon they planned this, to be pregnant at the same time. Just so we could have double the anger, double the tears and double the annoyance," I heard TJ say. I glared over at him and then my eyes connected with Harry's. He was staring at me with a big goofy smile on his face and I blushed. He looked away from me when he saw me looking and I saw the faint red tinge on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better Nattie?" I asked after a little while.<br>"Mmm... yeah I am," She responded. She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled.  
>"Can we go for a walk?" Nattie said. I nodded my head and we stood up. I walked over to Harry and he placed his hand on my side, still in conversation with TJ. I stood there and waited for them to finish the conversation, sighing when Harry's hand went up my shirt to rub the bare skin. Finally TJ shut up and Harry turned to face me.<br>"Nat and I are going to go for a walk bub," I said.  
>"Where to?" He asked.<br>"Just around, we need to get some fresh air and talk. Have some girl time ya know," I said. Harry looked at TJ for a few moments and I turned to see TJ nodding his head.  
>"Don't go too far and don't be too long," Harry said. I nodded my head and bent down to kiss his lips.<br>"I love you," I murmured.  
>"Love you too, stay safe," He said. I nodded and then turned and left the house with Nattie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the world go round :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Why Wait! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Baby we have to go see the Registrar," Harry said as I came out of the bedroom. I dropped down on his lap and rubbed my belly.<br>"Yeah?" I said.  
>"Yup, we need to go apply for a Marriage License and then we wait for 3 days and we can get married!" He said excitedly. I smiled and pressed my lips against his.<br>"Lemme go shower," I whispered.  
>"Can I come too?" He asked.<br>"Where's Zo?" I said.  
>"I dropped her at Uncle Jim and Aunt Ellie's. TJ was gonna pick her up from there and Jim, Ell, TJ and Nat were gonna take her, Lach, Indi and Mimi to a petting zoo." Harry said. I nodded my head and smiled softly.<br>"In that case you most definitely can join me," I said. I got off of his lap and pulled him up and we made our way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I looked over at Harry and he was resting against the wall smiling goofily. I opened the bathroom door and saw Nattie and TJ on the bed.<br>"Yuck!" TJ said, crinkling his nose up in a gesture of disgust. My eyes widened and I held onto the towel tighter.  
>"I thought you were taking the kids to a petting zoo!" I managed to squeak out.<br>"Mom and Dad went with Aunty Di and Aunty Alison. She's down for a couple of days," Nattie said. My eyes travelled back to TJ and he was still staring at me disgustedly. I rolled my eyes and Harry came up behind me, his hands resting on my hips.  
>"Howdy Cousin, hello Theodore," Harry said brightly.<br>"Oh man, you see that Nattie? They're BOTH coming out of the bathroom, BOTH with extremely satisfied expressions on their faces. Do you know what that means?" TJ said, his eyes flicking between both me and Harry.

* * *

><p>"Well I can see right there by your little speech that it means the times have changed my friend. It means I'm no longer in YOUR position, sitting on the bed being thoroughly disgusted while you and Nattie are at it. It means I'm getting some and your fiancee has cut you off," Harry said. I saw Nattie's face turn bright red and I turned around placing my hand on his chest.<br>"You'll get cut off too if ya don't stop embarrassing her," I said, frowning softly at him.  
>"Sorry Nixxy, but we gotta go," He said softly.<br>"Where ya goin? We were gonna do a Dynasty Day!" Nattie said.  
>"We've just got an appointment. We can spend the day together after that?" I said.<br>"What's the appointment for?" Nattie asked quickly.  
>"None of ya business Nat that's what it's for!" Harry retorted.<br>"Awe baby, Harry's going for that penile enlargement! I told you he was jealous!" Nattie said.  
>"Obviously I'm good enough to satisfy my woman enough to get her pregnant with twins. The more babies, the more satisfying the sex is," Harry said.<br>"The less children, the more sex TJ will get in the long run!" Nattie said, her face turning red.  
>"Man it's cool, I understand, at least I don't have to go through the enlargement process," TJ piped up.<br>"At least I didn't spend my entire childhood pretending to be a Hart!" Harry shot back.  
>"Well my girl doesn't get scared when I touch her," TJ muttered and my eyes widened, immediately welling with tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Out," I said softly. The bickering continued and I backed myself up against the bedroom wall. The tears spilled over my eyes and ran down my face, I slid down the wall and covered my face with my hands.<br>"OUT!" I screamed. The room went deadly silent and I didn't even dare look up.  
>"Nixxy?" Harry said hesitantly. I felt his huge hands on my knees and I pushed him away.<br>"I want you out, all of you," I said loudly.  
>"You heard her guys, y'all better leave." Harry said.<br>"No, all three of you," I said.  
>"Bub," Harry said, touching my hand, trying to move it and I shook my head.<br>"I said out. Either you guys leave, or I do." I said. I waited a few moments and then felt Nattie's hand on my shoulder. I pushed up off the floor and walked over to the walk in wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and slid them on. I pulled my camisole singlet on and then covered my arms with Harry's favourite dress shirt. I walked out of the wardrobe and saw Harry standing in the room by himself. I walked over to the dresser to grab the car keys and he quickly snatched them before me.

* * *

><p>"Give me the car keys," I said, wiping my face.<br>"What do you need them for?" He said.  
>"Dammit Harry, can't you just do something when I ask you to instead of asking my intentions?" I said, curling my hands into fists and hitting them against his chest.<br>"Okay, I just wanted to come with you," He said softly, giving me the keys.  
>"I'm so fucking sick of this shit ya know," I said as I walked over to put my shoes on my feet.<br>"What the hell just happened?" Harry said.  
>"You know, I understand that I'm not like normal girls Harry but I don't like that I'm constantly being ridiculed for what's happened in my past. I know I get scared when you want to be affectionate and it fucking kills me to see the hurt on your face every time. I'm never going to be normal Harry, I've been hurt too many fucking times to be normal. You deserve better than a damaged woman," I said through my tears. The keys were taking from my hands again and I didn't even resist.<p>

* * *

><p>"You tell me where you want to go and I will drive you there. I am not allowing you to drive when you are like this." He said. I walked out of the room and went down to the car.<br>"Where am I taking you Nix?" Harry said when he came out to the car. I didn't answer and Harry's hand went under my chin, lifting my head up.  
>"I didn't quite hear you," He said.<br>"Zoey," I mumbled.  
>"Okay," He said.<br>Once we arrived at the petting zoo, Harry turned the car off and I went to step out.  
>"Bub," Harry said. I got out and looked at him.<br>"You're welcome to join me," I finally said. Harry nearly jumped out of the car and I walked to the entrance. I could hear him following me and I couldn't help but smile when I saw my daughter up ahead. I walked up to them and just before I got to them, she spotted me.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" She squealed, from where she was perched on Diana's shoulders. I walked over to her and pressed my lips against her forehead.<br>"Is Daddy here?" She said. I nodded and pulled her softly into my arms, her warm touch instantly calming me down.  
>"Beth, are you okay?" Ellie said, coming forward. I shook my head and then motioned to Zoey.<br>"She'll cheer me up," I said quietly.  
>"Daddy, can you hold me on your shoulders?" Zoey said brightly, indicating Harry's arrival.<br>"Sure buckaroo," Harry said, taking her from my arms. I felt the tears running down my face again and then Diana's arm wrapped around me.  
>"Are you okay?" She said. I shook my head and I held back a sob.<br>"Damn what happened? Why are ya crying Harry?" Ellie asked.  
>"Can we just keep walking?" He asked. We started moving again and I felt someone bump into me. I turned my head and saw Alison and she smiled softly. I smiled back and finally the tears stopped coming.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama, come get a photo with me," Zoey said. She was in the middle of the petting enclosure and was holding a baby bunny. I nodded my head and made my way inside, rubbing the side of my belly. I sat down beside Zoey and wrapped my arm around her before finally looking up to where Harry was taking the photo. I smiled for the photo and once it was taken, I looked down at Zoey.<br>"Mama, I know we gots Joanna at home but I'd really likes a bunny," Zoey said.  
>"Do you want a baby bunny?" I asked. She nodded her head and I looked up at Harry.<br>"We'll have to talk to Daddy about it," I said, smiling softly. Zoey nodded her head and pointed to him.  
>"Can you ask him?" She said. I nodded my head and stood up. I hesitantly made my way over to Harry and stopped in front of him. I bit my lip and sighed when I felt his hand on my waist.<p>

* * *

><p>"What did Zo say?" He asked softly, his hand rubbing my side.<br>"She wants a bunny, I told her we have to ask Daddy," I replied. My eyes met his and I saw him smiling softly at me.  
>"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you," I mumbled. Harry bent down and brushed his lips against mine. I gripped his shirt and pressed my lips against his a little more forcefully. I felt his hand rest on my lower back and move me closer and I pulled away, smiling at him softly.<br>"Was that a yes to the bunny?" I asked. Harry laughed and held me close to him.  
>"We'll see," He said, pressing his lips against my forehead. I felt his hand gently cup my bum and I blushed, looking down at the ground.<br>"You have no idea how much I want you," He growled in my ear.  
>"Baby, we're at a petting zoo!" I replied, looking around nervously.<br>"I know but you look so fucking sexy," He said, gently biting my ear. I pulled away and walked back over to his Mom, my face bright red.

* * *

><p>After the petting zoo, Diana offered to keep Zoey for the night which both Harry and Zoey jumped at the chance for.<br>"Let's go to the registrar's office," I said.  
>"Babe, we need to go home," Harry said, never taking his eyes off the road.<br>"For what?" I asked. His huge hand pulled my hand over to his track pants and put it on top of the obvious bulge in his pants.  
>"For this," He said. I nodded my head and allowed him to move against my hand. I pulled my hand back a little bit and he groaned in discomfort.<br>"Come on Nix," He said.  
>"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I know what I wanna do!" He said through gritted teeth. Adding to the torture, I slid my hand just under the waistband of his pants and rubbed my thumb along his skin.<br>"Do ya now?" I said, squirming slightly in my seat.  
>"Make-up sex is fuckin' hot!" Harry exclaimed. I giggled and pulled my hand out from his pants. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I rushed out as well and made it to the door, fumbling with the keys. I felt Harry right behind me and as the door swung open, I spun around. Harry bent down to immediately press his lips against mine. I moaned and bit into his bottom lip. He groaned and I rubbed my groin against his. Knowing that he was ready for me got me excited, and I needed him. I ran my hands up under his shirt and he pulled them out.<p>

* * *

><p>"No touching," He mumbled against my lips. He pulled me inside and shut the door, pushing me up against it softly. I slid my hands into his pants and he pulled them out, pinning them above my head.<br>"What did I say?" He asked.  
>"No touching," I whispered.<br>"Exactly," He replied.  
>"No touching at all?" I asked softly.<br>"That's right, at least not until I say so," He said, biting into my neck softly. I whimpered and tried to move my hands free but he wouldn't let me.  
>"Baby please," I whispered. He ignored me and my breathing started getting heavier. Tears stung my eyes and I was having difficulty breathing. I took a deep breath and a tear ran down my face. Harry let go of my hands and I tried calming down. I pressed myself to him and he held me close. I placed my hands on my belly and kept them there protectively.<p>

* * *

><p>When Harry finally pulled back and tried to go back to my face, I saw his frown when he noticed the tear streaks.<br>"Baby," He whispered and I shook my head.  
>"Can I please touch you?" I said softly. Harry took one of my hands softly in his and ran it down the side of his face. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against my forehead.<br>"We don't have to do this now, if you're uncomfortable," He said.  
>"Baby, I'm not uncomfortable," I whispered softly. His lips pressed against mine, softer now and I sighed happily. His huge hand dropped mine and he lifted my top up before resting both palms on my swollen stomach.<br>"We're not gonna do this right now," He whispered. I frowned and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled and pressed his lips against my own before pulling backwards.  
>"Get relaxed on the sofa and choose some movies Nixxy, I will be right back after my shower," He said. Before I knew it, he was upstairs and I was still resting against the door. I had wanted that as much as him but I had allowed my fear to get in the way.<p>

* * *

><p>While Harry was in the shower, I rang the sushi place down the road and ordered Harry something to eat. I also rang the hot chip store next door and ordered some chips for myself. I had been craving hot chips all week. Just as I went upstairs to tell Harry that I was going to walk down and get the food, he came jumping down the stairs, the top half of his body still wet from his shower, his hair all over the place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey you," He said, smiling at me cheekily.<br>"I'm going to get the food that I ordered alright? Stay here and be a good boy," I said.  
>"Can I come?" He asked, pouting. I rolled my eyes and slid my fingers through his.<br>"If we have children as adorable looking as you, I am going to be one Mama in a lot of trouble," I said as I watched him lock the front door.

* * *

><p>"I'd really like it if we had a son, if I could name him after my father," Harry said seriously. My heart went out for him and I nodded my head.<br>"I wouldn't have it any other way you know bub," I said. Harry squeezed my hand softly and I moved in closer to him.  
>"What about if we have a daughter, we name them after your Grammy and Mom? Helena Diana Smith has a good ring to it." I said. Harry started laughing and shook his head.<br>"As much as I love Grammy and Mom, I think Helena Diana is a bit of an old sounding name," Harry said. I nodded my head and saw two guys walking towards us up ahead. Harry was blabbering on about some nonsense and I focused on the guys. They looked incredibly familiar. The street light crossed them and I ducked my head down quickly. Michael was here? I thought he was in jail. I gripped onto Harry's arm tightly and he paid no attention as we kept making our way closer to Michael and his friend Thomas, who had been one of the men that had been raping me as well, usually while Michael stood there and watched. I kept my eyes trained to the pathway, silently praying that they wouldn't notice me.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the street?" Thomas said.<br>"Yeah, I told you, they said they saw her for a couple of days walking up and down this street. The brat Zoey was with her," Michael said. Harry stopped talking when they said Zoey's name and he must have registered how tightly I was gripping his hand. He pulled me off the pathway and gently pressed me against a large tree. His lips covered mine and I saw his massive arm block my face from view. I moaned softly and lifted my hand up to his bicep, softly squeezing it. The tears started pouring out of my eyes and as Harry pulled back, I noticed that Michael and Thomas had continued up the street.

* * *

><p>"What if they got our address?" I whispered frantically.<br>"We're not going back to our house tonight," Harry said.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked.<br>"We'll go to Mom's, I'll get her to come and pick us up," He said.  
>"Baby, we both left our phones at home. You better remember her number!" I said. Harry closed his eyes and I made us start walking. Harry took his baseball cap off his head and placed it on mine. I sniffed and he rubbed my back.<br>"How did he find me? I thought we were safe. I thought I was safe," I mumbled.  
>"Calm down," He whispered softly.<p>

* * *

><p>When we made it to the shop, I panicked when I saw Georgia sitting with Zoey on her lap.<br>"She can't be out," I said loudly, causing both Georgia and Zoey to look up.  
>"Mama!" Zoey said and I saw Georgia frown softly. I walked over to them and lifted my little girl up, hugging her to me.<br>"We have to get her out of here now," I said to Harry.  
>"Relax Beth, you think I'm going to let something happen to you? Georgia, we're coming back to Mom's with ya," Harry said, bending over to kiss Zoey's blonde hair. Georgia nodded her head and I started to feel a migraine coming on. I looked at Georgia and she stood up, prying Zoey from my arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, take her out to the car, I'll get the food. Beth is going to pass out," Georgia said. I shut my eyes and felt Harry pull me out of the shop. He placed me in the front seat and laid the seat right back. I just stayed silent and then I heard the other door open.<br>"Georgia, can you get in the back next to Zoey? I'm too big to fit in there and I'll drive," Harry said. Before I knew it, the car had started and we were off.

* * *

><p>Diana was happy that we'd come over to her house for the night. We all ate dinner together but I couldn't help but be scared. Zoey sensed this and sat on my lap protectively all night. Harry looked over at me ever now and then and when we finally locked eyes, he patted his thighs. I stood up, picking Zoey up with me and walked over to him, sitting down next to him and putting Zoey on his lap. I watched as she smiled at him and they started a conversation.<br>"You gonna be alright?" Georgia said, sitting down next to me. I nodded my head and sighed softly.  
>"I didn't mean to get so scared," I said. Georgia nodded and I froze up.<br>"What is it?" She asked worriedly. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach. She gasped and then she smiled.  
>"A baby is moving!" She said excitedly.<br>"Both of them are," I said, as Diana came over and I directed her hand to the other side of my belly. Both Georgia and Diana squealed excitedly and I smiled brightly.  
>"Thankyou for making me and Zoey feel like part of this family," I said quietly.<br>"You are a part of this family Beth, both of you are. And we always will be your family," Diana said. I smiled brightly and looked over at my little girl, who had moved to hug her Auntie Georgia tightly. This was all I could have ever wanted for her, to be surrounded by a loving family, _her _loving family.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Pretty pretty please and an update on top? :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Why Wait! Hope you all enjoy! :) So sorry about the late updates but I promise to be more frequent on them :) **

* * *

><p><strong>July 22nd, 2012<strong>

_**Harry's Point Of View**_

"How do we wake them up?" Beth whispered. I looked down at my cousin and her boyfriend and smirked softly.

"I could always jump on them," I said. Beth glared at me and shook her head.

"Um… have you forgotten that Nat is pregnant babe?" She said. I looked at her closely. I stepped forward and pressed my lips against hers. Beth smiled against my lips and quickly pulled away.

"Wake Teej up," She said. I looked back at the bed and saw his eyes open and he was glaring up at me.

"I woke up… and had to see you two kissing? That is disgusting," He said, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Well… now you're awake… get the Neidhart up and get yourselves showered and dressed. We're going out today," I said.

"Get lost," TJ said, putting his pillow over his face.

"I'll wake Nattie up," Beth said.

"That can be a deadly experiment," I said. Beth rolled her eyes and made her way to her best friend.

* * *

><p>"I figured out how TJ wakes her up," Beth said, getting on her knees beside the bed. TJ sat up at that and scoffed.<p>

"Try it," He said. Beth smiled and nodded her head. I frowned as she started brushing Nattie's hair out of her face and leant forward to whisper something in her ear. I watched as Nattie mumbled and her hand reached out to rest against Beth's bicep.

"Come on honey, get up," Beth said, looking up at TJ and smirking as he pouted childishly. I walked over to stand behind Beth and saw Nattie's eyes flicker open. She smiled softly at Beth and Beth stood up, coming to cuddle into my side.

"Hey Nattie, we're having Dynasty time today. Can you get your fiancé up and in the shower as quick as possible?" She said. Nattie smiled and nodded her head. Beth grinned and we walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that, Nattie hates being woken up," I said.<p>

"It's a talent," She replied, rubbing her belly.

"You need to teach me that if it applies to you," I responded, kissing her forehead softly. I smiled as the blush rose in her cheeks and she shook her head.

"It doesn't," She giggled. I felt tugging on my pants and looked down to see Jaymie. I lifted her up and hugged her.

"Mama, are they ready yet?" Zoey whined, from where she was sitting on the sofa with Charlotte at her side.

"Not yet baby girl, how about you and Daddy go get Nanna and Auntie Georgia?" Beth said. Zoey pointed to Charlotte and smiled softly.

"Can I take Char-Char?" She asked.

"Princess, I think Uncle Teej will get mad if you take Charlotte. If we go to Aunty Georgia's though, Rocky and Roxy will be there and we can take them to see Dempsey and Mila when we go to Nanna's," I said.

"Okay, let's go," She said, hopping off the sofa. I handed Jaymie to Beth and kissed her lips softly.

"See you soon," She whispered. I nodded and shouted bye to TJ and Nattie.

* * *

><p>After letting myself into my sister's house, Zoey ran off in search of Rocky and Roxy and I walked into the kitchen to grab myself a drink. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang my sister.<p>

"What?" She grumbled, answering in seconds.

"Get up, get showered and get ready to go," I said.

"Harry Francis Smith you better not be in my fucking house," She said angrily.

"What if I am? Hurry up!" I said, before hanging the phone up. I turned around and froze instantly as I saw someone I wasn't expecting in the slightest.

"Uh… Georgia?" He called out hesitantly. Georgia quickly ran out of the room in a sports bra and a pair of shorts. She looked between the both of us and decided to turn to face me.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" She asked, looking up at me.<p>

"Why is he here?" I said, glaring over the top of my sister at him.

"Please… don't do this," Georgia begged. I looked down at my little sister and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sis," I said quietly as she turned around and ran into the arms of Joshua Fatu, known as Jey Uso in WWE. He wrapped his arms around her and his gaze met mine. I stared back at him and I heard Georgia sniff.

"Daddy," Zoey said coming and standing behind me. I didn't answer her and I felt her small hand gently squeeze my fingers.

"Who's he?" She whimpered. Breaking my gaze on Josh, I looked down at my daughter and lifted her up, holding her close to me and letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"This is Josh," I said. Zoey looked over at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Maybe I should go," Josh said nervously, looking back down at Georgia.

"No," I said, shaking my head. Georgia turned around to look at me and I saw the tears rolling down my sister's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Uh… Zoey, this is Aunty Georgia's boyfriend. You can call him Joshy if you want to," Georgia said, wiping her eyes and looking at Zoey.<p>

"So uh… I was wondering if you wanted to come out with the family today," I said.

"What are we doing?" Georgia said.

"Mama and Daddy are getting married!" Zoey said excitedly. Georgia's eyes widened and Josh nudged her.

"You should go," He said to her.

"Josh, you're more than welcome to come as well if you both would like to join us," I said.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on such an important day," He said. Georgia gripped his hand and looked up at me, smiling softly.

"Take the offer while it's available Fatu, do you wanna come or not?" I said.

"Yes he does. Thank you," Georgia said, coming over to quickly hug me.

"Hurry up and get ready," I said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded and pulled Josh into the bedroom after her.

* * *

><p>"Is Joshy nice Daddy?" Zoey asked.<p>

"He most definitely is," I said, looking at her and placing her on the counter.

"I'm scared," She whimpered.

"Baby girl, don't be. Everything is okay," I said. Zoey started crying and I lifted Rocky up from the ground and placed him next to her.

"Do you want me to call Mommy?" I asked. Zoey nodded her head and I pulled my phone out, dialling Beth's number.

"Hi sexy," She answered.

"First of all, once Teej, Nattie and Mimi are done, go and get Mom for me please. Secondly, Zoey's just met Georgia's new boyfriend and she's a bit scared." I said.

"Georgia has a boyfriend?" Beth questioned.

"Yeah babe, Josh Fatu and Georgia are a couple. Do you think you could try and calm Zoey down?" I asked.

"Put the phone on loudspeaker," Beth said. I nodded and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>"Zo-Zo, are you okay?" Beth said.<p>

"Mommy, there's a strange man. He hugs Aunty Georgia," Zoey whimpered.

"Baby, you know how Daddy hugs you and Mommy when she's upset?" Beth said.

"Yeah," Zoey whimpered. I looked down at her and saw she was gripping onto the phone as tightly as she could.

"Well baby girl, Aunty Georgia needs someone to hug when she was upset. I bet Daddy got Aunty Georgia upset and she had to go hug Josh to make her feel better," Beth said.

"Is Joshy a bad man?" Zoey asked.

"No baby girl, Joshy is a very good man. Mama and Daddy are friends with Joshy and his brother." Beth said.

"Okay Mommy, I feel better now," Zoey said.

"I love you sweetheart, I'll see you very soon, I love you and Daddy," Beth said. The line went dead and I looked up to see Georgia and Josh walk into the room. I helped Zoey off the counter and she ran over to Georgia, hugging her legs.

"Can I come with you and Uncle Joshy?" Zoey asked.

"What about Daddy? Do you want Daddy to drive all alone?" I asked.

"Yup!" Zoey giggled. I frowned and started tickling her.

"Come on munchkin," Georgia said. I bent down to kiss Zoey's head and we all walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>When we got to the courthouse, I saw Beth, Nattie, TJ, Jaymie and my Mom out the front and I smiled. I got out of the car and saw Georgia getting Zoey out of the car. I heard footsteps and turned to see Beth standing in front of me.<p>

"Are you ready?" I asked her. Beth nodded her head and then shook it.

"I dunno," She whispered.

"It's only for forever right?" I said. Beth looked up at me and started nervously chewing on her lip.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," I said, starting to feel anxious.

"No… I want to, it's just… I never thought I'd find someone I'd want to be with forever," Beth said. I smiled and bent down to press my lips against her.

"I'm not letting you go you know…you'll always be mine," I murmured against her lips.

"Good… now let's go get married," She said, pulling away from me and smiling shyly.

"And start forever," I added, as I took her hand and we walked into the courthouse, followed by our family.

Our forever was only just beginning today and I knew it would be the greatest moment in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the next chapter of Why Wait! I love the Uso's so I absolutely had to through at least one of them in and aww yay, Harry and Beth are finally getting married! Sorry about the lack of updates but I promise if I get reviews, I'll update within the next couple of days :D I love you all, thankyou so much for reading this story :) :)<strong>


	19. Harry's Birthday

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 19 of Why Wait!** Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Reviews are amazing :) Trying to finish both this story and Why Wait up! :D Disclaimer... I own only original characters... (Zoey Natalie, Jaymie Jennifer, Michael, Thomas etc) If the person is living, they own themselves and I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this FICTIONAL story :)****

* * *

><p><strong>August 2<strong>**nd****, 2012**

"Hey Nattie," I said, smiling as I answered my husband's phone. Huh… husband, who would have thought we'd be married, the day before his birthday too!

"Where's the husband?" She asked immediately. Hearing Nattie call him my husband made me giggle, it would definitely take some getting used to hearing it.

"He's in bed," I said, moving to stand in the doorway of the bedroom in our hotel room.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked.

"No, he's asleep," I replied.

"Put him on the phone," Nattie said.

"Nattie, we are on our honeymoon," I said. I saw Harry sit up in the bed and I smirked as his eyes met mine. He motioned me forward and I slowly made my way to him, sitting on his lap and smirking softly.

"Elizabeth, it is my cousin's birthday. Wake the man up and put him on the damn phone," She said. Harry took the phone off me and turned it off, putting his phone to the side.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Husband," I said, as his huge hand rested on my belly.<p>

"Thanks Wife," He said before laughing. I frowned and felt my eyes well up with tears.

"You didn't want this did you," I muttered, before moving off of him and getting off the bed. I grabbed his phone before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind me, allowing myself to go over to the bath and start running it. I turned Harry's phone on and dialled the familiar number to my brother's landline. As soon as Erik picked up I burst into tears.

"Beth, is that you?" He asked.

"He didn't want this," I said, sobbing.

"Sis, what didn't he want?" Erik asked, the worry filling his voice.

"He didn't want to get married to me," I cried.

"Holy shit, you're fucking married?" He said.

"Erik, this is so not the time for a damn lecture," I said. I heard the door start to rattle and Harry's huge sigh on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"Beth, I'm sure Harry wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to. Sis, the man is crazy in love with you. Are you sure that this isn't just your pregnancy hormones?" Erik asked. I turned the water off and listened as my brother said a few more soothing words. I calmed down as I listened to him and after another minute, I got off the phone. I walked over to the bathroom door and I opened it to see Harry standing there. His hands rested on either side of my face and he kissed me softly. I dropped his phone and gripped onto his shirt.<p>

"The best things that have ever happened in my life are finding you and Zoey, expecting two beautiful babies with you and then marrying the woman of my dreams. Never, ever doubt that, okay baby?" Harry said.

"I'm uh… I'm gonna get in the bath that I ran," I said. Harry leant over and kissed me again and I kept stepping backwards until my legs hit the tub. I turned my head away from him and he pulled back, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I sighed and he slid the sleeves down my arms.

"Can I join you?" He mumbled, kissing my neck sweetly. I nodded my head softly and pulled my panties down before hopping into the tub. Harry got in behind me and pulled me onto his lap.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we've gotten to take this mini honeymoon," He said massaging my shoulders.<p>

"Same here, I just hope that Zoey is behaving for your Mom," I replied.

"You know she is," He replied.

"I think you made the happiest woman in the world yesterday," I said.

"Hmm… did I?" He said.

"I'm so happy to be your wife," I said quietly.

"Well duh, I am the best husband anyone could have," He said. I turned around so I was facing him and watched as he visibly gulped, his hands resting on my hips softly.

"You really are, I never thought I'd meet someone as amazing as you," I said. Harry smiled brightly and moved one of his hands to my cheek.

"I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you Nix," Harry said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"As if," I said. Harry pulled my head forward to kiss my lips and I scrunched my face up childishly. He laughed and peppered kisses all over my face.

* * *

><p>"I bet you laid your eyes on me and thought I'd be easy to get into bed," I said. Harry frowned and shook his head.<p>

"No… I remember coming over to Nattie's to meet you. Those beautiful baby blues locked onto my eyes and I knew there was something special about you. You might remember me staring a lot, you started to look freaked out by it all. I also accidentally touched your butt!" He said. I started laughing and he grinned cheekily.

"You were a bit of a creep back then and it was so not by accident!" I said.

"Okay… well, maybe it wasn't exactly an accident," He said, smirking as he blushed softly. I laughed and then I looked down at my lap nervously.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked quietly.

"Did you really like me all the way back then?" I asked, not even daring to look into his eyes.

"I loved you all the way back then. I told Nattie that day that you were it for me. She laughed in my face but I knew it. I was chasing you down ever since that day," Harry said. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly, gently sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled backwards. I didn't allow that to happen for too long though before pulling him back to me and kissing him deeper.

"Baby, don't get me carried away," He mumbled.

"Get carried away, perfect position we are in at the moment," I said, moving my hands below the water and smirking at him.

"You're evil," He replied, before kissing me once more and silencing my giggles.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you broke my phone earlier!" Harry whined after we hopped out of the bath.<p>

"How did I break it?" I asked, walking over to him. He showed me the shattered screen and I looked up at him nervously.

"I… I'm sorry! I'll pay to get it fixed and I… I'll never touch it again!" I said. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"It's fine bub, I'll go get another one," He whispered. I nodded and he rubbed my side softly.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something today," He added, suddenly sounding unsure.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could uh…" He started to say before he was cut off by my phone ringing. I walked over to our bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is this Elizabeth Kocianski?" The woman on the phone said.<p>

"Yes, although I'm Elizabeth Smith now," I replied, looking at Harry who grinned proudly.

"Oh, well then a congratulations are in order Mrs Smith! My name is Joanne Phillips and I am calling in regards to the adoption papers for Miss Zoey Natalie Kocianski. Am I correct in saying that the papers were put in by Mister Harry Francis Smith to become he father legally?" Joanne said.

"Yes, that is correct, and for her last name to also be changed." I said. I saw Harry's face frown in confusion and I smiled reassuringly.

"Well Mrs Smith, I am pleased to tell you that it has all gone through successfully and that Harry Francis Smith is now legally the father of Miss Zoey Natalie Smith!" She said. I squealed excitedly and looked up at Harry.

"Did you want to speak to him?" I asked her.

"Is he there with you?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, I'll just put him on for you," I said. I gave Harry the phone and kissed his cheek.

"I'll give you some privacy," I said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes, I heard the bedroom door open while I was making breakfast for the both of us. I continued to cook the eggs in the pan as I heard him enter the kitchen and stand behind me.<p>

"So…" Harry said. I turned around to look at him and saw him trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

"What's up baby?" I said. Before I knew it, he'd burst into tears and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations baby," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so happy Nixxy, you have no idea. She's my little girl forever now," He said. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Happy birthday Harry," I said.

"This has got to be the best one ever," He replied, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww yay! The adoption went through and Zoey is now officially a little Smith! There are only five more chapters of this story to go! I hope you all are enjoying it and such! Please leave me a review and tell me if you would like to read a follow on story from this! Thanks and much love to all my loyal reviewers!<strong>

**Love,**

**The Dynasty Girl!**


	20. Zoey's Birthday

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 20 of Why Wait!** Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Reviews are amazing :) Trying to finish both this story up! :D Disclaimer... I own only original characters... (Zoey Natalie, Jaymie Jennifer, Michael, Thomas etc) If the person is living, they own themselves and I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this FICTIONAL story :)****

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 17th, 2012<em>**

_"Mama, wake up, wake up!" _

_The sound of my daughter's voice infiltrated the room and I groaned as I rolled over._

_"MAMA," She screamed, before starting to sob hysterically. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, looking over at my daughter who was sitting in the doorway._

_"What's wrong baby?" I asked, getting up and going over to her._

_"Daddy left without saying goodbye," She sobbed. I rushed out of the room and checked all of the rooms upstairs. _

_"Harry?" I called out. After hearing no reply, I felt my breathing pick up. _

_"Baby?" I yelled louder as I made my way downstairs. I ran through the bottom of the house and couldn't find him anywhere. The final place I checked was his study and I saw that it had been emptied out. _

_"Harry?" I said quietly, stepping forward into the room. There was nothing there and I ran back upstairs into my bedroom. I opened the wardrobe and saw his clothes were gone. I started crying and went over to the dresser opening it to see nothing in there either. Finally, my eyes caught onto something on the top of the dresser and I stared at it shocked, noticing how his wedding ring was resting on top. The top of the letter stated clearly that this was a '**Bill of Divorcement**' and I started sobbing as I picked up the sticky note which said nothing but 'I met somebody else, someone who isn't damaged,' _

_"HARRY," I screamed before collapsing on the ground._

* * *

><p>"Beth, wake up sweetheart, everything is okay,"<p>

My eyes jolted open as I heard the familiar voice and I jumped out of the bed. I ran over to the dresser and opened it to see all of Harry's clothes neatly folded.

"Beth," He said but I ignored him as I started crying. I went over to the wardrobe and was relieved to see all his clothes their too, even the shirts that were scrunched up on the floor. Finally, I exited the room and went down to his study, seeing everything still there from the action figures, the laptop and the piles of paper.

"He's still here," I sighed, calming myself down.

"Baby, what's going on," Harry asked as he walked into his study. I froze when his hand pressed against my back and he rubbed it softly. I heard him sigh as he moved his hand from my bare back and he walked around to sit in his huge chair.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked. I shook my head and slowly stepped over so I was next to the chair.

* * *

><p>"When… after Dad passed away… Georgia started having nightmares. One time… I wasn't home. I'd gone out to just think. Every time she'd had a nightmare I was there to wake her up and make her realise it was just a dream. That night, I wasn't there," He said. I looked up at him closely and moved so I was sitting on the desk in front of him.<p>

"I was stupid… I – I thought that getting drunk would help me with the pain. I… TJ ended up calling me and I could hear Georgia in the background screaming for me. I tried to speak but I was slurring. I passed out while I was on the phone to him. When I woke up, I was in hospital. I'd drank too much, they had to pump it out of me. Georgia was curled up by my side She'd had a nightmare that I'd died that night and when I wasn't there to comfort her, she thought it was true. Every night after then it killed me when she'd start screaming my name. Her nightmare was always that I'd died. That she'd lost both her brother and her Daddy," Harry said. I moved over so I was in his lap and started playing with his wedding band.

"Nix, you were screaming my name tonight," Harry said quietly.

"No I wasn't," I said, as I rotated his wedding band around his finger.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Jean, do not even try to deny it," Harry said, making me frown.<p>

"Ugh, I hate when you use my full name." I whispered.

"Well Elizabeth Jean, I think I might be using it until you start speaking," He said. I leant forward to press my lips against his and he moved his face so that I missed his lips. I settled at his ear and started nibbling on his lobe, smirking when he tried to get out of the predicament.

"Stop calling me Elizabeth Jean, Harry Francis." I whispered.

"Not until you open up to me and tell me what your nightmare was about El-Elizabeth Jean," He replied.

"I don't want to relive it," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Baby," He said, sighing and resting his forehead against my shoulder. I knew he was upset at me and I shakily ran my hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"Zoey woke me up… she said you'd gone without saying goodbye. I looked everywhere for you… and you were gone. When I got down here… to your study… nothing was in here. I ran back upstairs… to the bedroom… your clothes were gone too. Then I saw… divorce papers and your wedding band… you'd left me for good," I whispered. Harry's hand rubbed up and down my thigh and I sniffed.<p>

"I… I, I know it's stupid but it… it felt so real," I said, starting to tear up. Harry pressed his lips against mine and then he pulled back, allowing me to curl up in his lap with his huge arms wrapping around me protectively.

"This ring is never coming off baby. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Get some sleep beautiful," He said. I closed my eyes automatically at his request and within a few minutes, I had managed to go back into a relaxed sleep, the sound of Harry's heartbeat comforting me.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later, feeling small kicks from inside my stomach.<p>

"Mama is trying to sleep," I whispered, sliding off of Harry's lap. I looked at the time and saw that it was six in the morning. Groaning, I made my way into the kitchen to finish cooking the cupcakes for today.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry's voice asked behind me, making me jump in surprise.

"These have to be done before everyone gets here," I said, hiding a yawn behind my hand.

"You want me to help?" Harry asked.

"By help do you mean do everything?" I chuckled.

"Sure baby," He said stretching slightly. I smiled softly as the babies started kicking again and I rubbed my belly.

"Stop it now," I gently scolded, smiling down at my belly. Harry bounded over to feel the kicks and he grinned when he felt them.

"I reckon it's two boys," He said.

"Do ya?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied, rubbing my belly softly.

"Dr O'Malley thinks I might have to go on bed rest next month. Although he says that I'm still relatively small for a woman with twins inside of her," I said, as he started making the cupcakes.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Daddy where are you?" Zoey screamed. I looked over at the clock to see it was now seven and then I looked at Harry.<p>

"You go get her; I'll try and hide all the cupcakes. Harry said. I nodded and pressed my lips against his before heading out of the kitchen, seeing Zoey standing at the top of the stairs.

"Happy birthday Princess Zoey," I said, smiling at her softly. She grinned and bounded the stairs, hugging around my legs.

"Thank you Mama," She giggled, snuggling into me as much as she could.

"How old are you turning today?" I asked her.

"This many," She exclaimed holding out five fingers.

"No, only this many," I replied, showing her four fingers. She giggled and fixed up her fingers and I nodded my head.

"Auntie Nattie and Uncy Teejy coming todays," Zoey said, clapping her hands. I smiled and Harry walked out of the kitchen.

"There's my baby girl!" He said. Zoey let go of me instantly to run over to Harry and he lifted her up easily.

"Daddy I'm this many today," She said, holding four fingers out proudly.

"Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl in the entire world," He said, leaning forward to pepper kisses all over her face, causing her to squeal excitedly.

"Presents, presents," She squealed pointing to the living room.

* * *

><p>After Zoey had finally finished opening all her presents – a bicycle, a dollhouse and some dollies – we had managed to convince her to get ready for the little party that was happening at the house. It was nearly eleven o'clock by the time she was ready and the majority of the guests had arrived. I was finalising things in the kitchen when I realised something was missing… candles.<p>

"Baby," I said, turning to face Harry.

"Hmm," Harry said.

"Do we have candles anywhere?" I asked. Harry thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nope, we don't have any," He replied.

"Dammit… I'm gonna quickly go to the store to get some. I'll be right back babe," I said. Harry nodded and leant over to kiss me, slipping his tongue into my mouth to prolong it. I smirked and pulled away, kissing his nose. I pulled his wallet out of his front pocket and took a twenty dollar bill from it.

"I don't want to use my card," I said, handing him back the wallet.

"You don't have to explain why you're taking the money Beth, it's your money too," Harry said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll be back in five minutes," I said, before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Once I got to the shop, I walked – or rather waddled now that my belly made it feel that way – into the store and straight to the aisle that I knew the candles were in. I grabbed ones with love hears and butterflies patterned on them and I started walking down the end of the aisle.<p>

"Hello there Elizabeth," A familiar voice said, before the person that I'd dreaded seeing ever again stepped in front of me.

"... Michael?" I whispered, taking a step backwards. He grinned as he stepped forward to me and his hand rested on my belly.

"So a congratulations is in order hmm?" He said, smirking up at me. I pushed his hand away and he grabbed my wrist, gripping it tightly.

"No need to make a scene Elizabeth," He said. I frowned and tried to pull away again.

"When are you due?" He said.

"Leave me alone," I responded, pushing him away.

"Tell my daughter Daddy said Happy Birthday and she'll be back home soon," Michael said.

"Her Daddy already told her Happy Birthday this morning," I shot back. Michael glared at me and ran his hand over my belly. I pushed away from him and walked towards the checkouts.

"I'll see you real soon sweetheart," Michael called out. I ignored him and didn't look back, wanting to get out of here as quickly as I possibly could.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I was still visibly shaken from what happened at the store but I was hoping and praying that Harry wouldn't notice. I made my way back into the kitchen and my eyes connected with his instantly.<p>

"What happened?" He asked automatically. I shook my head and trained my eyes down toward the floor.

"Beth… what happened?" He repeated.

"No-nothing," I said. Nattie walked in at that moment and Harry tilted me head upwards.  
>"Tell me what happened," He said seriously. I shook my head and took a step backward.<p>

"Please… just drop it," I whispered, looking up at him and trying to silently plead with him.

"I'm not dropping it until you tell me!" He exclaimed, stepping forward to slide his fingers through mine. I shook my head again and exited the kitchen, hoping that Harry would just forget about it, so I could too.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Michael is back in the picture! That could only mean trouble! Part II of Zoey's birthday will be up soon. Please read and review :D :D <strong>


	21. Zoey's Birthday Part II

**Here is the next chapter of Why Wait! :D This is the third last chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 17<strong>__**th**__** 2012**_

"Tell me what happened!" He said, following me.

"Harry, no," I cried. He grabbed at my hand and I spun around, pushing my hand out of his grip.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" He said angrily.

"I tell you everything unless it is something I want to forget. This is one of those times Harry!" I said, my voice getting louder as I rubbed my wrist.

"I've give you no reason not to trust me Beth. You remember how we got married sixteen days ago? Did that mean ANYTHING to you?" Harry said. I saw people in the living room watching and I blushed.

"We're not doing this now," I said.

"Yes we are, now answer me. Does our marriage mean anything to you?" Harry said.

"Of course it does," I whimpered.

"You aren't acting like it!" Harry said loudly. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I shook my head.

"Maybe my ring should come off then huh? If you don't even talk to me when you're upset! Maybe I don't deserve to be your husband at all then!" He said. My chest tightened at those words and I watched in horror as he slid the ring off of his finger and gave it to me before storming upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Beth," Nattie said after what felt like an eternity. I looked up at her wide-eyed and the tears spilled over, coming hard and fast.<p>

"Go and fix this, now," She urged. I stared at her for a bit longer and then I closed my eyes tightly.

"Go Bethy, talk to him and tell him what it is. Don't block him out honey, please fix this," Nattie said, pushing me towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her before heading upstairs to where my husband was. As I neared the room, I heard sobbing and I opened the door quietly.

* * *

><p>"Baby," I said quietly before walking into the room and shutting the door after me.<p>

"Please just leave," He said loudly. I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Leave the room or leave your life?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What one do you want to do?" He replied.

"Neither," I said, lowering my eyes to his left hand, namely on the finger that his ring should have been on.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way," Harry said, turning to look at me.

"I've never just been able to open up to someone Harry. I try so hard to with you but with some things, I just shut down and try to deal with it on my own." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know… it's what I do… I'm scared to share my feelings," I whispered.

"I'm your husband, you should trust me!" Harry cried, finally lifting my head up so I could look him in the eyes. I watched as tears ran freely down his cheeks again and I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"I do," I replied, before pulling his face forward and pressing my lips against his salty, wet ones.

* * *

><p>"What happened at the store," He said softly when he finally pulled away.<p>

"Michael was there… I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you," I said quietly.

"Did he put his hands on you?" Harry said. I nodded my head and pointed to my bruising wrist and then I rubbed my stomach.

"He rubbed my stomach. I didn't want it baby, I promise. When I tried to move away he grabbed my wrist. I was scared, I couldn't get away." I said. I could tell by how tense Harry had become that he was fuming.

"I'm sorry baby, but I was terrified. I didn't want to make you worried," I said. Harry looked over at me and lifted my shirt up, placing his huge hands on my belly. He didn't say anything else and I heard our bedroom door quietly open.

* * *

><p>"Have you kissed and made up?" Nattie said, nursing a sleeping Jaymie in her arms, making sure that Jaymie was resting above her belly.<p>

"What's up Nat?" Harry asked, rubbing his thumb in small circles against my belly.

"There's a surprise down there for Bethy. She'll love it," Nattie said. I looked over at her and forced a smile onto my face.

"We'll be down in a minute Nat. Just let everyone know," Harry said. Nattie nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"You don't need to be," I replied, placing my smaller hand over the top of his huge one.

"I do, I should have just tried to talk to you calmly. I overreacted and it was out of line. I'd really love it if you would allow me to wear my wedding ring again." Harry said.

"Only if I get kisses whenever I want," I said, causing Harry to grin and nod his head.

"Kiss," I smiled, holding out the ring. Harry got on his knees to lean over me and he kissed me softly.

"Let's get down there," He mumbled, as I slid his ring back on his finger. I pulled my top back down and he helped me up.

"I love you baby," Harry said.

"I love you too," I replied. He smiled and leant over to kiss me softly again.

"Do you know what this surprise is?" I asked him. Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," He said, before urging me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once we got back downstairs, I saw Zoey surrounded by three other little blonde children, their hair the same colour as hers. Two of them were little girls, and then there was a little boy.<p>

"Look who's back down!" TJ called out, causing all four of them to spin around.

"Auntie Bethie!" They all yelled out simultaneously. I smiled brightly as my six year old nephew, my four and two year old nieces and my daughter came running toward me and they all hugged my legs.

"Hi Austin, Arizona and Arabella, I've missed you all so much!" I said, ruffling the hair on all of their heads.

"We've all missed you too sis," Another voice said from behind me. I spun around and smiled brightly when I saw my brother Erik.

* * *

><p>"So… how did you know that Zoey's birthday party was being held today?" I asked, following Erik out to the kitchen later on.<p>

"Harry rang me and let me know. He also paid for mine and the kids plane tickets to come down here," Erik said.

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"He said you'd been missing me and the kids and he just wanted to give the woman he loves a surprise that he knew she'd absolutely be excited for." Erik said. I smiled and looked back towards the doorway longingly.

"Go," Erik laughed, motioning over to the door.

"Give me a hug first!" I said. Erik rolled his eyes and came over to give me the best hug we could possibly manage.

"You're bloody huge," Erik said.

"Mom and Dad are never going to talk to me again are they?" I whispered.

"You're better off without them Lizzy, you really are," He said. I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I just… I understand with Michael why they disowned me but Harry is a wonderful man. He has given me everything I have ever needed in life and he is the best father to Zoey. I don't understand why they won't be happy for me with that," I said. Erik shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"They're crazy. Don't worry about having them in your life. If anything, they make mine worse," He said. I smiled and nodded my head again before I saw Zoey enter the room.

"Uncle Erik come play!" She pleaded. Erik smiled and allowed her to drag him from the room. I smiled and followed after them, stopping when I saw my husband with his family.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting with Georgia on the sofa and they were laughing at something on Georgia's phone. Beside Georgia was TJ, with Josh Fatu on TJ's other side. Both TJ and Josh had taken over the TV and were engrossed in playing Mario Kart. In front of them sat little Austin, enthralled in the game that was on the TV. Over on the other sofa Diana, Jim, Ellie and Nattie were all sitting and talking. Nattie was sitting on her Dad's lap and he had his hand resting on her pregnant stomach. At that point in time, my babies started kicking and I sighed, rubbing my belly. Looking over to where Zoey's doll house currently was, I smiled when I saw Arizona, Zoey, Arabella and Jaymie all surrounding Erik with dolls and wrestling action figures everywhere. Zoey was beaming from ear to ear with excitement and I knew that she was having a fantastic day. Seeing Zoey happy made me fill up with pride and joy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts," Harry said, making me jump in surprise.<p>

"I was just noticing Zoey so happy." I said smiling up at him.

"She's with her family, why wouldn't she be happy?" He replied. I giggled and he kissed the top of my head.

"I am so proud to be her father," He said. I turned my head to kiss his shoulder and then I smiled.

"I'm proud to be her Mommy," I replied. Zoey turned her head to smile up at both Harry and I and I nearly melted at the sight of her smile. The difference in when I had first gotten her back to now was incredible. What used to saddened, frightened grey-blue orbs were now full of light, love and laughter.

And that was all a Mommy ever wants for her child.

Happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The third last chapter of Why Wait! Please let me know what you think and send me a review :D :D <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello and welcome to the second last chapter of Why Wait! My usual disclaimer applies... I own nothing except original characters (especially the cuties that are Zoey Natalie Smith and Jaymie Jennifer Wilson as well as any new characters that are introduced)**

**Please read and review... and offer suggestions on what you want to see in the SEQUEL of Why Wait! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>October 25<strong>**th****, 2012**

"Mrs Smith, how are you this afternoon.?"

I looked up from the hospital bed I was sitting in and bit my lip as I looked up at the Doctor that was standing in front of me.

"Your midwife Kendall just informed me of your condition. How long have you been on bed rest?" The man said. I looked down at his name badge, Doctor Stephen MacAndrew.

"Since the first of October," I mumbled. I tried to avoid eye contact and then the door to my hospital room opened and Harry stumbled in.

"Bub," Harry said. I didn't answer him and he stroked my hair worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Doc, what's going on?" Harry asked.<p>

"Elizabeth… your babies are putting too much strain on your body. We have decided that it would be best if we induced you today," Doctor MacAndrew said. Harry pressed his lips against my forehead and I finally looked at him.

"Baby… I think we should do this. We can't keep putting strain on your body. It will just make more problems," Harry mumbled. I looked back over at the Doctor and nodded my head.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll have Kendall come in within half an hour to set up the drip used to induce you and she can talk to you a bit more about what will be happening," Doctor MacAndrew said. I nodded once more and he left the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared," I whimpered, as the door shut.<p>

"Why are you scared baby? We're gonna have our babies with us soon enough," Harry said.

"That's exactly why I am scared," I murmured. Harry kissed me softly and pulled away, his lips brushing over mine almost teasingly.

"You'll be fine," He said. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"That's my girl," He replied. There was knocking on the door and it opened to reveal Kendall, who smiled brightly at us.

* * *

><p>"How are you going Beth?" She asked, wheeling in the drip after her.<p>

"I'm nervous as hell," I mumbled. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I don't blame you. Let me just explain how this works. We're going to hook you up to the drip and what the drip basically does is provides your body with the hormone levels that any normal woman has within labour. This will make your body and your babies believe that it is time to come and will make your labour relatively quicker than others. Have you had an ultrasound today?" Kendall asked. I shook my head and she frowned.

"Well, we're gonna have to get an ultrasound machine in here before we induce you. I'll be right back," Kendall said, before leaving the room. I started chewing on my lip and I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>Once Kendall came back in, she brought our babies up on the ultrasound and I smiled brightly.<p>

"Well they both look like big little ones, especially for twins," Kendall said.

"I'm thinking they're about four pound each," The ultrasound technician said. I looked up at Harry and he grinned. I smiled down at him and Kendall turned the machine off.

"Everything is all set. We'll set up the drip now but it will be another hour or two until you are actually induced. In the meantime, I'll set it up with fluids. Is that alright?" Kendall asked, wiping my belly. I nodded my head and she set up the drip.

"Alright, so I'll see you soon to set up the induction. Stay calm and by this time tomorrow we should have two gorgeous little babies." Kendall said.

'Thank you for everything," I said. Kendall nodded and then both she, and the ultrasound technician, left the room.

"This time tomorrow, we're going to be parents of three," Harry said, bounding around to push my hair back off of my face. I nodded and smiled up at him tiredly.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Harry asked.<p>

"Just exhausted, ready to get these little Pups outta me," I said.

"What do you reckon they'll look like?" Harry asked, sitting down next to me and gripping my hand.

"I hope they look like you," I said quietly.

"Why do you want them to look like me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're pretty good looking. And I love everything about you… your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your cheeks, your eyelashes, your lips, your nose and even your natural dark blonde hair." I said. Harry smiled and kissed my forehead.

"They'll be perfect no matter who they turn out looking like," Harry said. I smiled and nodded my head, looking up at him.

"Do you uh… wanna head home and get some stuff for the babies then?" I said.

"Oh… yeah, I'll go grab the baby bag. Do you want me to bring Zoey up or keep her home?" Harry asked.

"Bring her up, I want some cuddles. Plus, we promised she would be here when they arrived. We have to keep that promise baby," I said. Harry nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back soon," He whispered, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>When Harry finally got back to the hospital, they had already put the stuff to induce me through my drip and I decided to have a nap. I knew when Harry came back in as he pressed his lips to mine and then smoothed my hair down.<p>

"Mommy have baby today?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Yes Princess, Mommy is going to have the babies today or maybe tomorrow," Harry replied.

"I'm scared Daddy," Zoey whispered.

"Why are you scared?" Harry asked quietly.

"Bad man is gonna hurt Mommy again, I can feel it," Zoey whispered.

"No Princess, he's not getting anywhere near Mommy. I can promise you that," Harry said. Zoey started crying and I opened my eyes to turn my head to the side. Harry was holding Zoey tightly in his arms and our eyes connected. He looked at me worriedly and I think the worry was reflected back in my eyes.

"I'll protect you," He mouthed and I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>Sometime after midnight, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasped, buzzing the nurse. She came rushing in and looked at me questioningly.<p>

"I need to push," I gasped.

"You can't be ready to push sweetheart," The Nurse said, rolling her eyes. I whimpered as another round of pain hit me and I looked back up at her.

"I have to push," I hissed.

"Mrs Smith, you haven't even started strong contractions yet but if you insist, I will get a Doctor in here to assess you," She said, before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

"Harry," I said loudly, watching as my husband jolted from his sleep.

"What's happening Nix?" Harry asked.

"I have to push these babies out," I said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't arrive for another fifteen minutes and by that time, I was writhing in pain. I'd ripped my blanket off and finally realised that my waters had indeed broken, I hadn't even registered the wetness against the lower half of my body. I cried out, holding my belly and the Doctor rushed in, standing at the end of the bed.<p>

"Oh goodness, someone go and grab Kendall. I can already see a head," He said loudly. One of the nurses rushed out of the room and I saw the Doctor hastily put on a glove.

"Elizabeth, do not push, we aren't ready yet and this baby will tear you if you push without listening to directions he said. He placed his hand down between my legs and I assumed he was holding the top of the baby's head.

"Amber, put my other glove on for me," He said. I whimpered and looked over at Harry. He looked terrified.

"Please… get them out, it's hurting, so bad!" I said. Harry leant forward and gripped my hand tightly. I relaxed when I saw Kendall come into the room and she looked at both Harry and I.

"Alright, we've got twins coming, let's get these babies out!" She exclaimed. Doctor O'Malley moved his hand and I groaned in pain again.

* * *

><p>"Alright Beth listen to me. When the next shooting pain comes through, I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay?" She said. I nodded and within five seconds I was pushing.<p>

"Well done honey, you've got the head completely out. Just one more big push and you'll have a baby here," Kendall said. Harry looked downwards and I saw his eyes well up with tears.

"Nixxy, I can see a baby," Harry said, gripping onto my hand. I pushed him away and whimpered before pushing again.

"You have a girl Beth!" Kendall said as cries filled the room. They placed the little girl on my chest and I smiled at her.

"Hi baby," I said, pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Natalia," Harry said, brushing

"Daddy cut the cord and then we have to get baby number two out," Doctor O'Malley said. Harry leant over to cut the cord and I watched as they took our little Princess away to be cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to push this second baby out?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Can I just have a breather?" I panted. Kendall nodded and another pain ripped through me.

"Do you want some water baby?" Harry asked. I nodded and he passed me a water bottle. I took a couple of sips and then I pushed it away.

"Okay honey, it's been five minutes, we're gonna have to get the next baby out." The Doctor said. I nodded and looked over at Harry, who smiled at me encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Within ten minutes, it was all over, and our handsome little baby boy had arrived. There was eight minutes between our newborns, Natalia arriving at 12:53am and little David arriving at 1:01 am. They were both perfectly healthy and breathing on their own. Natalia weighed four pounds and twelve ounces and David was slightly smaller at four pounds and six ounces. I was absolutely exhausted after the incredibly quick labour yet overwhelmed with happiness.<p>

"Where is Zoey?" I asked Harry.

"She's outside with Georgia; do you want me to bring her in?" Harry asked. I nodded and he quickly left the room. Harry quickly left and came back with Georgia and Zoey.

"When did you get here?" I asked Georgia quietly.

"I got here just when everything was happening. I was going to see if you guys wanted me to take Zoey home," Georgia said. I nodded and felt myself getting sleepy.

"Mrs Smith, we need you to stay awake," The Nurse said. I opened my eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Zoey said quietly.<p>

"Yeah baby?" I said looking up at her.

"What are their names?" She said.

"Well honey, your baby brother is David Sidney Stuart Smith," I said and Zoey looked at Georgia and grinned.

"His name is David like Poppa, Auntie!" Zoey said. Georgia smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you want to hear your sister's name?" I asked. Zoey turned back to me and nodded her head.

"Well baby, Mommy and Daddy decided she'd have a Polish name. So we named her Natalia Zoja Elzbieta Smith," I said.

"Unca Erik says my name is Zoja in Polish!" Zoey said. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah baby girl, your name is Zoja in Polish," I replied. Zoey smiled and the Nurse came in.

"Time to get cleaned up Mrs Smith," She said. I nodded and Harry brought Zoey over to kiss me.

"See you soon," He said. I nodded and leant upwards to press my lips against his.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Love you too," He said, before leaving the room so I could get all cleaned up. Before I walked over to the showers, I stood in front of the crib Natalia and David were sharing and I smiled down at them proudly.

* * *

><p>"Mommy loves you Natalia and David," I whispered, bending down to kiss both of their foreheads. I straightened up and headed toward the shower.<p>

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" The Nurse asked, smiling towards me.

"The greatest," I replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the second last chapter of Why Wait! She's finally given birth! If anyone was wondering, Zoja is pronounced Zoy-ya! Thankyou all for reading! Onto the last chapter! :'(<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Why Wait! My usual disclaimer applies... I own nothing except original characters (especially the cuties that are Zoey Natalie Smith, Jaymie Jennifer Wilson, Natalia Zoja Elzbieta Smith, David Sidney Stuart Smith and any other new characters that are introduced!)**

**Please read and review... and offer suggestions on what you want to see in the SEQUEL of Why Wait! :D**

**Oh and by the way, I have updated two chapters today! So read the one before this first!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's P.O.V<strong>

"I don't want you to go home," Beth pouted at me.

"Trust me Nixxy, I don't want to leave but Zoey needs her own bed and all of us need a rest," I replied, leaning forward and cradling her face with my hand. Beth took my hand in her small ones and her finger slid my wedding ring around slowly. I smiled and leant forward, kissing her.

"Mommy's getting boy germs!" Zoey said, crawling up the bed and cuddling into Beth's side. I smiled down at her and she sighed.

"I wanna stay with Mommy," She said.

"Then Daddy will be home all alone!" I said, pouting at my daughter.

"Yep!" Zoey giggled.

"Who will scare the big monsters away Zoey! I'll be scaredy!" I said. Zoey looked up at me wide-eyed and then back at Beth.

"Oh no Mommy, I better go with Daddy so I can make the monsters scaredy!" Zoey said, placing her hands on either side of Beth's face. Beth's eyes widened and then she looked up at me smirking.

* * *

><p>"That's why Daddy shares the bed with Mommy you know," Beth said.<p>

"Why?" Zoey asked, frowning slightly.

"He's a huge scaredy cat Zoey! Mommy has to beat up all the monsters so Daddy doesn't get scared," Beth said, causing Zoey to explode in a fit of giggles.

"Why are you two being mean to Daddy?" I said, looking away and crossing my arms across over my chest.

"We can be that's why. Daddy loves his girls," Beth said, getting out of the bed and wrapping her arms around me.

"Zoey, go say bye to Uncle Teej and Auntie Nattie," I said, as I wrapped my arms around Beth. I watched Zoey slide off of the bed and crawl under the curtain and then I turned my attention back to Beth.

"See you tomorrow?" Beth asked. I nodded and bent down to kiss her.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good," I replied. She kissed me again and I sighed happily into the kiss, slowly pulling away. I walked over to the bassinet and picked up little David.

"I love you my little man," I whispered, kissing his nose softly. I placed him gently back in the bed and then I picked up Natalia.

"I love you too my little Princess," I said, kissing her as well. I placed her back right next to her brother and then Zoey came from under the curtain.

"See you in the morning Mommy! I love you!" She said as I picked her up. Beth nodded and both Zoey and I left the room.

* * *

><p>"So Princess Zoey, how does it feel to be a big sister?" I asked as we got home.<p>

"I'm the best big sister in the world!" Zoey exclaimed. I smiled and opened the front door.

"Okay my cheeky monkey, run upstairs and get your pyjamas. If you need help putting them on, bring them down to the kitchen. I'll make us some dinner and then we can watch movies before going to sleep," I said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Daddy?" Zoey asked. I nodded and she smiled, running up the stairs. I chuckled and felt my phone vibrate. I headed toward the kitchen as I pulled my phone out and saw it was Beth.

_Send me a shirtless pic ;)_

I smirked at my wife's behaviour and pulled my top off. I could hear Zoey running down the stairs and she bolted into the kitchen.

"Mommy wants us to send her a picture. Let's send her a silly one!" I said. Zoey nodded brightly and I went to the drawer. I pulled out some wooden spoons and then I grabbed the small pot.

"Put this on your head baby," I said, sliding it down. Zoey giggled and then she rummaged through to find a mixing bowl. She handed it to me and I placed it on my head. I scooped up Zoey into my arm and pulled my phone out.

"Pretend to be hitting Daddy on the head," I said. Zoey giggled and started banging on the bowl on my head while I took the picture. I smiled and placed Zoey down on the counter.

"Let me send this to Mommy and then I'll start making pancakes," I said. I pressed send on the message and decided to add a caption.

_**This naughty enough for you ;)**_

After sending the message through, I placed the phone on the counter and proceeded to make pancakes.

* * *

><p>After we had dinner, we watched the first Harry Potter movie at the insistence of Zoey. She fell asleep halfway through and I heard my phone buzz on the counter. I knew it would be Beth and I lifted Zoey up, ready to take her to bed. I stopped in at the kitchen and grabbed my phone before heading upstairs. I laid Zoey down gently on Beth's side of the bed and then I pressed my lips against her forehead. I got in the bed beside my daughter and looked at the phone. Beth had also sent a picture message, of her holding Natalia and David.<p>

_We wish we were there Daddy and Zoey, love you lots :) _

I smiled and placed the phone down on the bedside table.

I was the happiest man in the world at the moment and nothing was going to be able to change that.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zoey and I slowly got ready to head back up to the hospital.<p>

"Did I help you scare the monsters away last night Daddy?" Zoey asked as I buckled her into the car.

"You did Princess, and you did a better job than Mommy does!" I said. I shut the car door and got into the front seat.

"I'm gonna tell Mommy you said that!" Zoey said. I laughed and saw her grinning in the backseat. I turned my eyes back to the road and heard her sigh loudly.

"What's up Zo?" I asked.

"I just can't wait to see Mommy," She said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm just like you baby," I said. Zoey sighed again and I focused on the road.

"We'll be there soon," I said.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the hospital, Zoey jumped up and down excitedly. She was so excited to see her Mommy.<p>

"Do you wanna press the button?" I asked her as she continued to jump around in the elevator.

"Yes Mommy is on number four!" She said. I lifted her up and she pressed the correct button and then I placed her back on the ground. When the doors opened, Zoey bolted down the hall and I stepped into the walkway. I could hear crying and turned to see Jaymie sitting next to the elevator.

"Bubba, what are you doing here?" I asked, frowning as I picked her up. She cuddled into me and then I heard Zoey scream. I rushed down the hallway and made my way into the room. I saw some Police Officers in there and Zoey launched herself at me. I picked her up in my free arm and spotted TJ in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly.

"Sir, are you related to Miss Neidhart or Mrs Smith?" A policeman said.

"I'm Beth's husband… where is she? Where's Nattie? Teej, where the hell are they?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Sir… Natalie Neidhart and Elizabeth Smith were kidnapped late last night." The Policeman said.

* * *

><p>"Very funny, where are they hiding?" I asked, walking over to the bassinet where Natalia and David were.<p>

"Harry," TJ croaked out. I spun to look at him and he nodded his head, tears running down his face.

"They're gone," He said. Those were the final words I heard before my entire world came crashing down in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Cliffhanger! And that is the end of Why Wait! I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you thought! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story until the end. I love you guys! :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Hello there!

The next installment of this story is up and running!

Here is the link (remove the spaces and put a / after net! ), let me know what you all think!

www . fanfiction . net s/9137823/1/Battle-Scars


End file.
